La Berceuse de la Salamandre
by lolia pollina
Summary: Les choses ont été faites et bien faites mais ce qui est caché finit toujours par resurgir. Il faut affronter la vérité et découvrir les causes d'un mensonge et revoir sa vision des gens.Il ne faut pas craquer, il y a trop de choses en jeu.Post tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

**La berceuse de la salamandre.**

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Genre: Aventure/ Mystère/Romance.

Rating: M (pour plus de sureté)

1. Là où tout commence.

Dehors il neigeait depuis la fin de l'après-midi, la route était blanche, les arbres, les talus, les pierres prenaient lentement le même chemin. Demain, au lever du soleil, le monde serait blanc. Pur et immaculé. L'homme se tenait debout devant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur l'allée centrale menant au portail. Il était vêtu d'un costume de velours sombre sous une robe de sorcier noire brodée d'entrelacs argentés, ses longs cheveux sombres lui battaient les épaules. Il ne bougeait pas depuis de longues minutes.

Il resta encore un long moment le visage collé à la vitre, son souffle créant un halo de buée qui embruma un peu plus le paysage, faisant disparaitre les lueurs de la rue au loin.

A l'étage, un cri le tira de ses pensées nuageuses. Le travail venait de commencer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Jadis il avait fait un très mauvais choix, le pire de tous. Il était temps d'arrêter les frais au moins pour ce petit être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé. Une naissance, surtout celle d'un premier enfant doit être un symbole de joie et d'espérance dans une famille. Ici, c'était tout sauf ça.

Le médicomage apparut dans la cheminée. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il l'avait payé assez cher pour obtenir sa totale coopération et sa parfaite soumission. Pour la suite il avait encore tout prévu de toute façon.

-Venez, suivez-moi.

L'homme de l'art le suivit dans un couloir richement décoré de boiseries et de tableaux paysagés.

-Vous avez fait ôter les tableaux?

-Occupez-vous de faire votre travail, le reste ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement en précédant l'homme dans une chambre tendue de soie perle et éclairée de centaines de bougies qui flottaient librement dans l'air.

Là aussi tous les tableaux avaient disparu sauf un seul, celui d'un homme au maintien fier habillé comme au XVIIème siècle, coiffé d'une perruque à la hurluberlu et tenant une canne à pommeau d'or dans sa main droite parée de nombreuses bagues. Il ne voulait pas de témoins sauf ceux dont il pouvait être totalement sûr. L'homme du tableau en faisait parti. Son aïeul, à il ne savait plus quelle génération, ne pouvait que le soutenir d'empêcher la destruction de l'espoir de sa lignée.

Sur le lit, dans des draps de soie, une femme se tordait dans les douleurs de l'enfantement. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était fait une fierté toute personnelle de ne rien ressentir du tout, de surmonter une douleur indigne d'elle mais là elle ne pouvait plus, ça durait depuis des heures.

Le médicomage sortit sa baguette et d'un geste précis balaya le ventre de la future mère.

-Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir, c'est pour maintenant. Allons Madame, détendez-vous, respirez calmement, continua l'homme en ouvrant sa mallette pour en extraire une fiole d'un liquide visqueux et violet.

-Non! Je veux être consciente! Empêche-le de me faire ça!

- Du calme, tu ne voudrais pas nuire à l'enfant n'est-ce pas, répondit-il à son épouse.

-D'acc... accord, accepta-t-elle, vaincue en avalant la potion au goût prononcé de mûre sauvage.

Sa tête retomba presque instantanément sur l'oreiller brodé.

-C'est à vous, dépêchez-vous, elle ne restera pas inconsciente longtemps.

Le médicomage repoussa les draps poisseux puis releva la robe de la femme allongée dans le lit. Il se prépara à la césarienne. Le futur père était sorti.

Au premier vagissement, il revint, inquiet de la suite des évènements.

Posé sur les draps un enfant nu gigotait et pleurait. L'accoucheur qui venait de couper le cordon ombilical conseilla au père d'au moins le nettoyer et le nourrir avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se fit rabrouer de belle manière. Le père sortit en emportant l'enfant encore couvert des résidus de sa venue au monde hurlant à pleins poumons. Il n'eut même pas un regard pour son épouse.

Dans la salle à manger trainaient les reliefs du déjeuner, des assiettes sales, des couverts en argent, des restes de viandes, de salade et de vin. Son regard resta un instant rivé sur un couteau. La pointe acérée baignait dans de la sauce brune figée. Aussi épaisse que du sang. Il laissa son cerveau jouer un instant une partition beaucoup plus simple et expéditive que son plan tortueux. La mort est bien la meilleure des évasions, non? Son regard se posa sur l'enfant. Puis il s'empara d'une des très grande serviettes anciennes encore propres, posées en pile dans un coin de la desserte et entoura le bébé. Il ne pouvait partir lui-même, alors il s'accorda quelques derniers et uniques instants avec son enfant.

-J'espère que la vie te sera douce et que tu grandiras dans la paix loin de moi, loin de nous, nous ne nous reverrons certainement jamais, adieu chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang, orgueil de ma race. Adieu mon petit amour, termina-t-il en embrassant le front minuscule.

Des pas l'arrêtèrent dans son monologue. Il se tourna vers le salon plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Tu es réveillé? Je me demande bien comment tu peux dormir dans un tel moment?

-Je ne suis pas le père, moi.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?

-Oui, j'y vais. Donne!

Il mit avec une extrême délicatesse son enfant chéri dans les bras de l'autre.

L'homme regarda son enfant s'éloigner pour toujours dans d'autres bras que les siens. Il respira profondément et reprit le chemin de la chambre de son épouse. Le médicomage avait bien fait les choses. Tout était en ordre, les draps étaient propres et frais, l'atmosphère avait été assainie, toutes les traces avaient disparu. Un petit cadavre tout bleu et glacé, volé il ne savait trop où, était déposé dans les langes richement brodés au fond du berceau enrobé d'organdi. Sa femme se réveilla. Instinctivement ses yeux cherchèrent l'enfant qui n'était plus en elle.

-Mon fils, donne-moi mon fils... C'est un fils n'est-ce pas? Commença-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le berceau. Pourquoi il ne pleure pas?

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en la prenant contre lui, son souffle dans ses cheveux sombres.

-Non... non...

Elle hurla, le griffa, des objets explosèrent sous la force de sa magie enragée puis les calmants aidant elle s'écroula dans une inconscience peuplée de monstres et de sang.

A un transplannage de là, un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au père de famille entra dans une gargote bien peu recommandable. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait plus personne et l'établissement aurait du être fermé depuis belle lurette.

-Ah vous voilà, il vous attend là-haut, l'apostropha le barman sale et puant en lui désignant la porte sur la gauche au fond de la salle.

L'homme monta les escaliers. Les marches vermoulues craquèrent sous ses pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles craquèrent encore une fois, quand il redescendit seul. Le barman n'était plus là, les lumières étaient éteintes, il claqua la porte en sortant.

Quand il revint à la maison, le médicomage était dans le salon. Il rédigeait d'un même jet un extrait de naissance et un certificat de décès. Selon les papiers, l'enfant n'avait pas vécu plus cinq minutes et c'était très bien comme ça. Il tendit les papiers au père de l'enfant dont il venait de certifier la mort qui le mena vers la cheminée. Au moment où il entrait dans le foyer, il reçut le sort en plein dans le dos et s'écroula de tout son long sur le parquet.

-_Stupefix_!

Il retourna le médicomage et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-_Impero_! Tu as passé toute ta soirée à ton cabinet pour classer de la paperasse, tu n'as eu aucun client, tu n'as vu personne. Tu étais fatigué, tu n'as pas vu l'heure passer, tu t'es endormi sur tes dossiers. Maintenant tu te réveilles et tu rentres chez toi!

L'accoucheur se leva comme un automate et quitta la pièce par le foyer éteint.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de le tuer, l'interrompit l'homme qui avait emporté l'enfant en entrant dans la pièce.

-Très intelligent! On enquête sur des morts ou des disparus, surtout en ce moment. Pas de mort, pas d'enquête!

-En effet. Comment va-t-elle?

-Mal mais ça lui passera.

-Si tu le penses, tant mieux pour toi. Et toi?

-Je vais très bien et surtout n'oublie pas la marque que tu portes, celle que je t'ai faite. Si tu parles...

-Je meurs.

-Parfait, nous nous comprenons. Tout c'est bien passé?

-Oui.

-Alors l'affaire est close.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Dehors la neige tombait de plus en plus fort illuminant la nuit d'encre. La neige tombait vraiment tôt cette année.

Loin de là, un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche discutait avec une femme dans une pièce remplies de livres et de bibelots étranges. Il y flottait une entêtante odeur de sucre, de caramel. Dans un coin, dans un berceau de fortune fait d'une caisse de livres vidée, le bébé enfin nettoyé, changé et repus, dormait calmement dans des fourrures.

-Dans neuf mois et un jour, cet enfant sortira de la bulle de temps où nous allons le placer et vous vous occuperez de son adoption. Laissez passer encore un bon mois avant de le déposer au service des adoptions, cela paraitra plus normal. Dans les dossiers de demande, trouvez une famille de moldus sans aucun sorcier ou même cracmol dans la parentèle, suis-je bien clair?

-Vous êtes limpide Albus, mais pourquoi ne pas le faire adopter tout de suite et à l'étranger? Et puis quel intérêt à part sauver cet enfant?

-Les registres, Minerva, les registres... On ne peut rien faire contre leur logique mathématique. Ce bébé doit disparaitre comme cela est inscrit sur les registres. Sinon elle fera, ils feront, tout pour le retrouver. Pour le reste l'espoir fait vivre, il a fait un pas vers nous.

-Evidemment, répondit sa compagne en rajustant ses lunettes.

Elle pensait hélas avec raison qu'il n'y aurait jamais de second pas.

A Suivre...


	2. Dernières minutes avant

**2. Dernières minutes avant la fin d'un monde.**

-Attention Seamus! Cria Ron Weasley en évitant d'un coup de baguette que le plateau débordant de cocktails n'entrent en collision avec le jeune irlandais les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux. Bonjour Susan, entre vite il fait froid à périr et goûte moi ça!

La jeune femme se retrouva avec un verre rempli d'un liquide rose translucide dans les mains.

-Merci Ron, c'est quoi? Hum, délicieux...

-Demande à Neville, ce soir c'est notre Maître es potions et il s'en tire drôlement bien.

Susan Bones déposa son manteau nimbé de givre sur une chaise dans l'entrée de la maison et gagna la grande cuisine où Neville Longbottom faisait s'envoler les bouteilles et les shakers sous des regards admiratifs.

-Salut Sue, tu vas bien? lui demanda Padma Patil.

-Sans problèmes et toi?

-Fatiguée, la médicomagie ce n'est pas de la tarte et les stagiaires sont corvéables à merci.

-Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, petite sœur, intervint Parvati et puis si un jour je me retrouve en morceaux tu me répareras.

-Les aurors sont notre fond de commerce à nous autres médicomages, répondit sa jumelle philosophe.

-A qui? demanda Neville en tendant à la foule une création d'un magnifique vert sapin où surnageait une cerise au marasquin.

-A moi, répondit Ernie Mac Millan assis sur un appui de fenêtre.

Le verre passa au dessus des têtes des admirateurs pour atteindre son destinataire. Ernie y trempa les lèvres.

-Un peu fort mais pas mauvais. Nev' une carrière de maître de potions s'ouvre à toi.

-Bonne idée, renchérit Parvati. Tu pourrais enseigner à Poudlard et venger des générations de gryffondors opprimés.

-Mouais! Moi les cachots, ça me dit moyen, je préfère le grand air, répondit l'homme au shaker en préparant une nouvelle tournée sous les applaudissements.

Dans le grand salon de réception la musique se fit plus forte. On dansait pour accueillir la nouvelle année 2002. Les parquets tremblaient et les lustres à cristaux s'agitaient en cadence sur le dernier tube des bizzar'sisters. L'entrée de Ron avec son plateau fut applaudi. Le plateau se vida comme par magie.

La fête battait son plein chez le héros du monde sorcier. Et des héros ce soir là il y en avait pléthore au 12 square Grimmaud, des salons jusque dans les toilettes où Terry Booth digérait assez mal son douzième cocktail. Ron Weasley, jeune auror encore en formation chercha des yeux son meilleur ami, collègue et également maître de céans. Il regarda du côté de sa jeune sœur qu'il vit en grande conversation avec Morag et Hannah. Il était très fière de Ginny qui avait intégré l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby en tant qu'attrapeuse remplaçante. Les trois filles étaient assises devant la cheminée. Pas de Harry non plus dans le salon où grimpée sur une table d'acajou vacillante Luna Lovegood se déchaînait au son des guitares, assurant le spectacle à elle toute seule. Il le trouva finalement et après recherche en grande discussion avec Hermione Granger. Ils étaient tous les deux à la porte du jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Ils se parlaient tout bas dans la lumière de la guirlande qui encadrait la porte. Harry avait les mains dans les poches et regardait le ciel noir, Hermione se tenait face à lui un verre vide qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

-Tu as raison Harry et je suis sûre que d'où il est, il doit nous regarder nous amuser dans sa maison et qu'il est heureux pour toi, lui dit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

-Qui est heureux? demanda Ron.

-Nous parlions de Sirius, répondit Hermione.

-Ouais, je vois.

Ron posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ils restèrent un instant tous les trois, soudés, à regarder le jardin noyé dans la nuit. Sous le givre la nature semblait figée dans une gangue brillante et glacée.

-C'est bon de vous avoir.

-On a toujours été là, non?

-C'est bien pour ça que vous allez encore m'aider. Je voudrais... est-ce que vous pourriez me donner des idées... parce bon... moi je trouve...

-C'est limpide, Harry, ricana le roux.

-Ron! Laisse-le finir.

-Je voudrais... enfin, il est temps de le faire...

-Tu fais une tête! Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

-Mais non! Je veux juste une idée pour demander ta sœur en mariage, Ron!

- C'est génial, Harry. Pourquoi tu n'organiserais pas un petit dîner romantique avec des fleurs, du champagne, une jolie bague, tu as bien une jolie bague?

Harry prit un air affolé. Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je vais te faire une liste, ce sera plus sûr.

-Une...liste? balbutia le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Mais pourquoi au nom de Merlin veux-tu faire une liste?

-Pour qu'il n'oublie rien voyons! Ron?

-Heu, laisse faire Hermione, Ron, pour l'organisation c'est la plus forte, ajouta Potter.

-Au fait, soit le bienvenu dans la famille... beau-frère, répondit Ronald en prenant son meilleur ami et presque frère dans ses bras.

-Vous pourriez attendre que Ginny ai dit oui. Qui sait, elle vit peut être une liaison torride et passionnée avec le gardien de son équipe ?

-Lequel?

-Pas Savanna, elle est mariée mais pourquoi pas Marcus Fl...

-Tu est répugnante, Hermione Granger!

-Bon! Il est bientôt minuit, il faudrait retourner avec les autres.

Harry referma la porte sur le jardin et le froid du dernier jour de l'année.

Dans le salon, le compte à rebours avait commencé. On y fêtait la nouvelle année entre jeunes après un Noël passé au Terrier à s'extasier sur l'air béatement heureux de Molly devant ses deux premières petites filles l'adorable Victoire et la gazouillante Molly qui avait reçu le prénom de sa grand-mère, un moyen comme un autre pour Percy de faire définitivement la paix avec sa famille et de revenir prendre sa place au sein du giron familial. Une vraie fête de famille à laquelle les parents d'Hermione avait même été conviés.

Chez Harry, tous ses anciens camarades de Poudlard étaient réunis dans l'ancienne demeure des Black sauf les serpentards si on ne comptait pas Blaise Zabini qui était venu en compagnie de Morag Mac Dougall. Il y avait un minuscule moment de fraîcheur quand il avait passé la porte mais il s'était ensuite parfaitement tenu toute la soirée.

A zéro, des milliers de petites fleurs argentées tombèrent du plafond pour recouvrir les danseurs qui s'embrassaient ou levaient leurs verres en échangeant de bons souhaits.

-Harry, la pièce moldue est libre demanda Hermione en criant par dessus la musique. je voudrais appeler mes parents pour leurs souhaiter la bonne année.

-Pas de souci, fais comme chez toi, répondit le Survivant dans les bras de sa fiancée.

La pièce moldue était une géniale invention conjointe de George et Hermione, une pièce purgée de magie où les objets moldus fonctionnaient sans problème. Dans l'ancien bureau du premier étage, Harry avait installé un téléphone, un ordinateur, une télévision et une chaîne hi-fi. George comptait breveté l'invention dès le mois de février et Hermione serait une des bénéficiaires de la découverte.

Dans, l'escalier, elle salua le portrait des frères Black.

-Bonne année Sirius, bonne année Regulus.

-Tous mes vœux charmante Hermione, répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Une bonne année à vous Miss Granger, ajouta Regulus.

La porte du bureau non magique s'ouvrit devant elle pour livrer passage à Dennis Crivet qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un de ces top models moldus tout en longues jambes et crinière dorée. il faisait des ravages dans la gente féminine.

-La place est libre, Hermione.

-Merci Dennis.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et décrocha le combiné du téléphone légèrement rétro qu'Harry avait trouvé dans une brocante. Elle fit le numéro et attendit. La sonnerie se répercuta en écho plusieurs fois.

-Allo, Papa... Pardon je me suis trompée... Qui êtes-vous?...Que?

- Non... non

Elle avait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle perdait peu à peu ses couleurs et qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Elle n'entendait plus la musique en bas juste la voix dans le téléphone. Si seulement cette voix pouvait se taire, si seulement cette voix pouvait mentir. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle tremblait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle se leva et ses jambes ne la portèrent pas. Elle tomba à genoux sur le tapis juste au moment où Lavande entrait dans la pièce. La voix de plus en plus affolée de son ancienne camarade de dortoir lui paraissait si lointaine. Lavande qui s'emparait du téléphone et qui parlait avec la voix qui avait dit ces choses épouvantables. Lavande qui la regardait les yeux pleins de larmes. Lavande qui houspillait Justin arrivé d'elle ne savait trop où et qui disparut sous ces yeux. Lavande qui lui tenait la main en lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Quand finalement les autres entrèrent, elle tomba définitivement évanouie.

**A suivre...**


	3. Une vérité qui fait mal

3. Une vérité qui fait mal.

Elle se demandait comment elle ne s'était pas écroulée avant. Comment elle avait bien pu tenir jusque là. Ginny Weasley regardait sans bien savoir quoi faire sa meilleure amie, la sœur que le destin lui avait envoyé, à genoux sur le sol enneigé devant la tombe ouverte de ses parents. Ron essayait de la relever mais elle se dégageait à chaque fois d'un violent coup d'épaule. Hermione ne cessait de murmurer que tout cela était parfaitement injuste. Ses parents avaient survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort, elle s'était assuré qu'ils n'auraient à souffrir de rien. Elle les avaient protégés, sauvés, envoyés loin des mangemorts et elle n'avait même pas été capable de les protégés de deux minables rebus de l'humanité, voleurs de voiture et ivres de bière un soir de fête.

Quand elle était arrivé chez ses parents aux premières minutes de l'année nouvelle, un policier l'attendait, un type qui ne semblait que moyennement apprécier les sorciers. Le transplannage affolé de trois personnes dans un salon juste sous son nez l'avait mis dans une fureur apocalyptique. Harry sans se démonter avait immédiatement contacté Hestia Jones, Auror en Chef et le type avait baissé de trois tons.

Hermione avait du tout affronter, les rapports de police sur le carnage du 31 décembre qui faisait la Une des journaux, cinq morts en tout, le propriétaire de la voiture volée qui avait voulu défendre son bien et qui avait fini le crane défoncé à coup de talons de bottes ferrées, une petite mémé qui partait réveillonner avec son petit chien chez ses enfants qui l'avaient attendue en vain devant une dinde de moins en moins croustillante et enfin les parents d'Hermione, plus tard dans la nuit, qui revenaient de chez des amis. Les deux merdeux étaient eux bien en vie, confits dans l'alcool, ils croupissaient en cellule. Ron et Harry l'avait empêchée de les voir. Un sorcier est toujours plus dangereux qu'un moldu et une sorcière aussi puissante qu'Hermione folle de chagrin ça l'est encore bien plus.

Il y avait eu la morgue et deux corps en bouillie. Le légiste lui avait juste dit qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup et que c'était toujours mieux que la petite mamie qui avait agonisé pendant de très longues minutes près du cadavre de son chien. Ca n'avait pas consolé la jeune femme.

Puis il avait fallu prévenir la famille, les oncles, les tantes , les cousins et les relations de travail de ses parents. Tous ces gens effondrés à divers degrés. Il avait eu l'enterrement et elle avait craqué devant la tombe ouverte. Puis les gens étaient tous repartis un par un reprendre leur vie en se félicictant que la foudre soit tomber sur une autre tête que la leur.

Hermione s'était installée dans la maison de son enfance le temps de tout régler contre l'avis de Ron qui voulait la ramener chaque soir chez eux. Sa mère l'avait remis à sa place. Molly était venue, plantant là son époux, pour l'aider à tout ranger. Il y avait des papiers à remplir par dizaines, des factures à régler, des dispositions à prendre pour le cabinet dentaire, pour la maison, pour les comptes en banque, pour l'association d'orphelins dont s'occupait sa mère. Les choses les plus anodines étaient les pires comme arrêter les abonnements aux magazines dont étaient si friand son père. Hermione avait fondu en larmes croyant entendre la voix de sa mère résonner dans le salon.

-Edward, fais quelque chose ta pile de journaux s'est encore écroulée, tu pourrais jeter les plus vieux, non?

-Ca peut toujours être utile pour un exposé d'Hermione. Je vais mettre ceux de l'année dernière en caisse.

-Encore! Mais le grenier est plein de tes vieux papiers, tu vas finir par nous amener des rats...

Il n'y avait jamais eu de rats surement grâce aux nombreux pièges installés par sa mère. A présent les larmes coulaient sur les bulletins d'abonnement à _The Economist_ et _Art Magazine_.

-Ma chérie, tu devrais faire une pause et manger un petit quelque chose. Je vais nous préparer du thé, qu'en penses-tu Hermione?

-Je n'ai pas faim mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi. En fait, c'est moi qui devrais m'en charger...

-Tut...tut...tut, reste-là mon enfant, répondit Molly en pausant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Hermione se leva et posa les mains bien à plat sur la table ronde de la salle à manger. Elle avait l'impression d'être une danaïde face à son tonneau, ça n'avait pas de fin. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu les autres et leurs demandes déplacées. Le Docteur Phillips réclamant à corps et à cris la cession des parts de ses parents dans le cabinet de dentistes, sa tante Stacy qui voulait des albums de photos et la collection de jades de sa mère, sa cousine Fergie qui voulait racheter la maison parce qu'elle allait se marier et qu'Hermione devait absolument lui faire un prix, les factures qui tombaient sans trêves. Ses gens qu'elle aimait pourtant tendrement n'avaient vraiment aucune pudeur, ni aucun respect et surtout pas un seul ne lui avait proposé de l'aide ou une compagnie. Seule Molly était venue la soutenir. Elle soupira et d'un revers de baguette elle appela à elle le dernier tiroir du secrétaire maternel, celui du haut qui était toujours fermé à clé. Comme les autres il contenait des papiers importants. Il y avait l'acte de propriété de la maison, une chemise bleue contenant les diplômes de ses parents et leurs dossiers médicaux respectifs. Il y avait aussi dans une longue boite en carton, les morceaux rescapés de l'explosion d'une lampe de porcelaine de Chine. Explosion provoquée par ses soins quand elle avait six ans. Elle mit bien à part l'acte de propriété, les dossiers médicaux iraient à la broyeuse à papier, elle ne savait quoi faire de la lampe, elle était irréparable, il manquait de nombreux morceaux.

Molly revint avec un plateau chargé de tasses, théière et assiettes pleine de gâteaux et autres friandises. Il se posa avec grâce dans un coin dégagé de tout document.

-Ca y est tu as terminé avec les papiers? lui demanda Madame Weasley en lui versant une tasse de thé bien chaud.

Elle y ajouta d'autorité une bonne cuillère de miel et posa un scone sur la soucoupe, sa petite Hermione avait bien besoin de ça. Un peu de douceur ne pouvait pas nuire.

-Merci Madame Weasley, merci pour tout, balbutia la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou.

-C'est normal ma chérie, allez mangeons un peu, c'est fini pour cette pièce.

-Non, il reste encore...

-Mange quelque chose Hermione, cette boite peu bien attendre quelques minutes.

Hermione se fit obéissante. Une boite carrée de couleur rose attendait encore au fond du tiroir, c'est elle qui prenait le plus de place. Ca ressemblait à ses boites de chocolats que ses parents recevaient de leurs clients pour les fêtes de fin d'années mais il n'y avait aucun tableau reproduit sur le couvercle, juste un gros ruban de tissu rose plus foncé qui la fermait comme un joli paquet cadeau.

Après sa collation , Hermione découvrit que Molly avait encore eu raison sur ce coup là, elle se sentait mieux, elle avait plus chaud et était prête à se remettre au travail. Elle proposa encore une fois à Madame Weasley de rentrer chez elle, qu'elle pouvait rester seule, que de toute façon Ginny et Luna devait passer la soirée avec elle. Molly tint ferme.

-Bon, alors cette boite...

Elle dénoua le ruban avec précaution, le touché était désagréable, craquant, vieux. Cette boite devait être là depuis un bon moment. A l'intérieur, elle trouva... Une petite nappe ou une très grande serviette bien pliée dans un tissu épais, du lin peut-être. Pourquoi ses parents gardaient-ils enfermés une serviette ou une nappe?

-Quel magnifique travail de broderie, regarde-ça, intervient Molly en retournant le linge qu'Hermione venait de déplier. Elle doit être très ancienne, un héritage ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Des arabesques de fleurs stylisées encadraient la pièce de lin, en son centre s'étalait un écusson comme ceux des chevaliers dans les tournois.

-Des armoiries?

-Oui, vous avez raison mais on a du mal à voir ce que c'est, c'est très chargé. Il y a une... tour à droite et une bête... c'est difficile, c'est vraiment usé, à certains endroits les fils ont totalement disparu. je ne comprends pas ce que ça fait dans le secrétaire.

Hermione tendit la serviette à Molly pour retourner vers la boite. Il restait un dossier fermé avec des élastiques. Elle les fit claquer, l'un des deux craqua pour de bon. Elle trouva un gros dossier beige à l'entête de l'Agence Régionale d'adoption du Derbyshire se trouvant à Manchester. Elle ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire, elle tournait les pages sans prononcer un seul mot mais quand elle atteignit la dernière qui consistait en un certificat d'adoption en bonne et due forme d'un bébé de sexe féminin d'environ deux ou trois mois le 24 novembre 1979 par Edward et Prudence Granger, elle regarda Madame Weasley en murmurant

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Molly s'empara du dossier en se focalisant sur la dernière page.

-Hermione... je ne sais pas... Ils ne t'ont jamais rien dit?

-Non! Je suis leur fille, je suis Hermione Jean Granger! Je suis... Oh non... je suis...qui? cria-t-elle épouvantée.

Ginny était arrivée dans la soirée sans Luna qui avait un reportage sur le feu. La rousse regarda impuissante son amie perdre sa patience au téléphone, insultant un responsable de l'agence d'adoption qui n'avait hélas pour ses oreilles rien à lui apprendre. Elle entendit dans le haut-parleur, le pauvre homme pourtant coopératif lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à lui apprendre de plus, que tous les éléments avaient été remis à ses parents. Eléments qui consistaient en une pièce de lin blanc et les vêtements que portait l'enfant au moment de son abandon. Qu'elle avait été déposée à l'hôpital général de Manchester pour adoption et placé auprès des Granger qui étaient les premiers sur la liste d'attente. Qu'il ne savait rien, de tout façon il n'était pas en poste à l'époque mais qu'elle pouvait toujours venir vérifier si elle ne le croyait pas.

-Je vais à Manchester.

-Je viens avec toi mais demain, maintenant tout doit être fermé. Hermione calme-toi.

-Me calmer, mais comment veux-tu que je me calme Ginny, je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Ils m'ont menti, Ginny, pendant 22 ans ils m'ont menti. Papa qui affirmait que je ressemblais à ma grand-mère et maman qui trouvait que j'était le portrait craché de sa cousine Pagan. Pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça, pourquoi ils ont dit tous ces mensonges? Gin' qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Ginevra Weasley n'avait aucune réponse immédiate et puis pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry et Ron soient partis en stage justement maintenant.

A suivre...


	4. Quand on ne s

** on ne s'y attend pas...**

-Quel est l'imbécile qui a..., Bordel de Merlin! hurla Ernest Williamson en frappant le bureau du plat de la main.

De l'autre côté du bureau, un homme grand et gras tentait de se faire tout petit.

-On ne sait pas, on a cherché partout et aucune trace... rien.

L'auror aux longs cheveux châtains était proche de l'explosion, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez... perdu... des mangemorts, c'est bien cela?

-Ecoutez, il n'y a aucune trace d'évasion mais il en manque trois.

-Et pas n'importe lesquels. Yaxley, Dolohov et Greyback. Joli trio! Encore toutes mes félicitations!

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une femme portant un bandeau sur l'œil droit et vêtue comme une moldue. Jean, bottes et casque de moto sous le bras.

-Petra! Il faut immédiatement envoyer une brigade à Azkaban pour enquête. Envoyez donc Marquette et les stagiaires, ça leur fera une exercice pratique. Je veux une signalisation immédiate à la radio et dans le Prophet. Le Ministre a déjà prévenu son homologue moldu, Hestia est chez lui pour mettre en place un plan de bataille. Quant à vous Peterson, je vais vous trouver une affectation dont vous me direz des nouvelles, pauvre crétin!

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là? Dehors! hurla-t-il en lui désignant le mur de cheminées. Direction Azkaban, rendez-vous utile un minimum en allant accueillir le groupe d'enquête.

L'homme maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante mais disparut dans l'âtre de gauche.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué ou même cherché à expliquer le mauvais temps perpétuel régnant sur l'île d'Azkaban. Certes on était en pleine Mer du Nord, bien entendu la malignité des pensionnaires imprégnaient les lieux depuis des siècles, évidemment la présence des détraqueurs n'arrangeaient rien mais quand même... Un tel mauvais temps, entre tempête glacée et chutes de grêle régulières, n'était pas normal. A croire que l'endroit avait été maudit par un sorcier vraiment puissant et rancunier. Les sorciers faisant des séjours dans ce bel endroit avaient une fâcheuse tendance à avoir la rancune tenace. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Lance Marquette avançait à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs suintant d'humidité, ses élèves sur les talons. Il était l'un des meilleurs formateurs d'aurors des cinquante dernières années. Il avait été à l'école Alastor Maugrey. Ce qui expliquait tout, son attitude soupçonneuse, sa paranoïa galopante, ses sautes d'humeur et surtout son soin tout particulier à préparer les jeunes recrues à toutes les situations sans la moindre pitié et sans laisser passer le moindre écart. Vigilance constante! Telle était sa devise comme son défunt maître à penser. Il menait ses troupes à la baguette.

-Weasley, Longbottom, cellule de Dolohov.

-Potter, Patil, cellule de Yaxley.

-Booth, Mac Millan, le troisième cellule au premier. Les autres, vous me ratissez les couloirs. Allez au boulot et plus vite que ça!

-Monsieur, commença Harry en s'approchant, si je peux...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas! Trouvez moi comment ces trois gugusses sont sortis, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande. N'attendez aucun traitement de faveur compte tenu de votre passé, suis-je bien clair?

Harry le fusilla du regard mais acquiesça quand même. Il rejoignit Parvati qui sondait déjà les murs de la cellule de Brendan Yaxley.

-Alors? demanda-t-il à la brune qui promenait d'un geste précis sa baguette le long du mur de gauche.

-Rien du tout. Tu as une idée?

-C'est étrange. A six heures trente ils sont là et à huit heures, disparus. Ils ne se sont pas évaporés.

-Je doute qu'ils aient eu le matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer une potion de décorporation et surtout le temps en une heure et demi.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire, répondit le Survivant en faisant une grimace à son amie.

Parfois Parvati avait des tendances encyclopédistes qui lui rappelaient dangereusement Hermione Granger. Padma devait déteindre sur sa sœur. Harry regardait les murs sales, le lit bas défait, la paille sur le sol et il pensa aussi tôt à son parrain. douze années dans cet enfer avec en prime des détraqueurs. Pauvre Sirius, la vie avait vraiment des injustices dégueulasses, il était lui-même plutôt bien placé pour le savoir. Il inspecta la cellule, sol et plafond compris. Il n'y avait rien de rien. Bordel ces trois enfoirés ne s'étaient pas dissous sous la pluie glacée de février quand même.

-J'ai trouvé! Je sais comment ils sont sortis, hurla la voix de Ron Weasley dans le couloir.

Harry et Parvati sortirent précipitamment pour voir leur ami brandissant un petit morceau de tissu blanchâtre sous le nez de Marquette.

-Monsieur Weasley, expliquez-nous ça...

-Cape d'invisibilité, c'est du poil tressé de démiguise, mes frères avaient voulu... enfin... bref c'est un morceau de cape d'invisibilité.

Marquette s'empara du morceau de tissu et pointa sa baguette. Le tissu se mit à luire d'une douce lumière argentée.

-Où avez-vous trouvé cette chose?

-Sur un clou rouillé près de la porte de la cellule de Dolohov, monsieur, répondit Neville. A hauteur d'épaule.

-Booth allez me chercher le directeur manu militari.

Terry disparut puis dans la minute réapparut tenant le directeur d'Azkaban en sursis par un bras.

-Depuis quand les prisonniers ont-ils des capes d'invisibilité? C'est la nouvelle tenue réglementaire? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard glauque dans celui du pauvre Peterson.

-Mais pas du tout, enfin les cellules sont fouillées régulièrement et nous n'avons jamais...

-Fouillées comment les cellules? Pas avec un sort de ratissage en tout cas, sinon vous les auriez "vu" ces foutues capes. Pourquoi? Trop long, trop fatigant d'agiter sa baguette?

-...

-Trouvez-moi une cheminée! Mettez-moi tous les gardiens aux arrêts. Je veux toute cette bande d'incompétents devant la cheminée pour un transfert dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard une escouade d'aurors débarquait pour prendre en main la prison. Peterson et ses gardes s'embarquaient eux pour Londres et le Ministère.

Harry avait des envies de meurtre. C'était bien la peine, quand il pensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour qu'une bande d'incapables fainéants remettent tout en question.

-On va le retrouver, vieux, t'inquiètes pas, commença Ron en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Ouais, en attendant j'aimerais bien savoir comment les capes sont entrées à Azkaban. Il faudrait enquêter sur les visiteurs, les avocats...

-Harry, ils n'ont reçu aucune visite selon Peterson. Je l'ai entendu en sortant du bureau, intervint Neville qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de repos.

-Génial! Alors ce sont les gardes forcément...

Au moment où il allait se frapper la tête contre la table, Kreattur se matérialisa devant lui.

-Maître Harry Potter, il faut venir! Vite maître! couinait la petite créature.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood a appelé avec la machine des moldus qui fait passer la voix...

-Le téléphone!

-Il faut aider Mademoiselle Granger et Mademoiselle Weasley. Elle a dit qu'elles sont en prison à...

L'elfe fouilla dans sa toge et sortit un papier froissé qu'il tendit en tremblant à son maître. Ron lui arracha presque des mains. L'elfe grogna.

-Prison du Comté, Manche...Chester?

-Kreattur a écrit tout ce qu'il a entendu, tout ce qu'a dit l'amie du maître. Pardon, Kreattur a mal fait, il va aller se punir...

-Stop! Interdiction de te punir sinon je te donne une chaussette, compris, intervint Harry. Ron on y va! Kreattur tu rentres à la maison.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore promettant intérieurement de se repasser un peu les doigts quand même.

-Bordel de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font à Manchester, je croyais qu'elles vidaient la maison des parents d'Hermione. Je vais appeler maman!

Ron Weasley se dirigea vers la cheminée de la salle de repos et ouvrit la communication de sa baguette avec Le Terrier. Molly n'eut pas vraiment l'air surprise quand il raconta toute l'histoire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione, Maman?

-Ecoute Ronny ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle dans une cheminée, allez les chercher mes garçons et surtout soyez à l'écoute d'Hermione. Elle va avoir besoin d'attention et de compréhension.

-Allez on y va!

-Attendez deux secondes, tenez, prenez ça avec vous, cria Neville en leur tendant un parchemin.

-C'est quoi? Neville comment as-tu eu si vite un ordre de ... sortie et de remise aux mains des aurors... des deux sorcières Hermione Jean Granger et Ginevra Molly Weasley. Nev' c'est un faux!

-Pas exactement et puis les moldus ne font pas vraiment attention aux signatures.

-Neville Longbottom, je t'aime à la folie, répondit Ron.

-Moi aussi Ron, je vais de ce pas demander ta main à ta mère, c'est ma grand-mère qui va être contente de me savoir casé. J'espère que tu sais faire la cuisine...

-Je peux être demoiselle d'honneur? demanda Parvati.

Trop tard. Harry et Ron avaient déjà transplanné vers le nord.

Luna Lovegood attendait devant la prison et ses hauts murs gris. C'était encore un coup des nargoles qui avaient du prendre Hermione en grippe à cause de sa réussite dans tous les domaines. ces saletés étaient vraiment sans pitié et indétectables sauf pour certains esprits vraiment éclairés. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son manteau de fourrure rose bonbon. Faisait froid quand même mais il y avait des moldus qui passaient tout le temps devant elle, donc hélas magie proscrite.

Elle avait pourtant dit aux autres que c'était une mauvaise idée de forcer la porte du service social d'adoption, ensorceler le garde encore une plus mauvaise et puis voler un dossier alors là c'était nul mais personne n'avait écouté. Les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées et les policiers moldus étaient arrivés tout de suite.

-Luna!

Au coin de la rue, Harry et Ron arrivaient en courant.

-Enfin, ça fait plus de deux heures que j'ai appelé avec le... téléphore.

-Téléphone, Luna!

-Oui c'est ça...

Ses amis étaient déjà partis et entraient dans la prison. Une longue demi-heure plus tard, ils ressortaient accompagnant les deux dangereuses criminelles. Cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu, parce que Ginny avait un peu mordu un des flics qui les avaient arrêtées. Sans un mot, ils transplannèrent tous les cinq vers le square Grimmault.

La nuit tombait tôt en hiver et la place était plongée dans la pénombre, un vent froid soufflait dans les branches des arbres morts. Près du banc de fer rouillé sous le plus gros arbre du square désert se tenait un homme. Harry croisa son regard, puis le détailla plus attentivement.

-Harry, on rentre, demanda Ron.

-Une minute, répondit le jeune sorcier en se dirigeant vers le banc.

Il devait avoir la berlue.

-Dudley?

A Suivre...


	5. Rien ne s'oublie

5. Rien ne s'oublie.

-Dudley? C'est bien toi? demanda Harry en regardant son cousin planté toujours à côté du banc.

C'était bien Dudley, plus vieux, moins gras. Il avait gagné en muscles, donnant dans le genre camionneur, crâne presque rasé, barbe de trois jours, blouson de cuir, jean et boots de chantier.

-Salut Harry. Je... merde... je suis désolé de te déranger...

-Comment as-tu su où je vivais?

-Miss Figg.

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-J'ai un problème, enfin pas moi mais...

-Bon écoute-moi, on gèle, alors viens avec moi.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu es avec des amis? répondit son cousin en désignant du menton le petit groupe qui tenait le mur lépreux.

Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il ne s'était jamais gêné pour le déranger avant mais le regard de son cousin le dissuada. Il mena donc Dudley Dursley vers ses amis et la porte de la maison. Dudley en bon moldu qu'il était, ne voyait qu'une vieille porte délabrée au milieu un mur en ruine couvert de lierre et de morceaux d'affiches déchirées. Il regarda son cousin avec surprise mais suivit le mouvement et se retrouva dans un couloir bien chauffé et richement meublé.

Harry le regarda en riant.

-C'est magique!

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Dudley.

Il se sentait terriblement déplacé dans cet endroit et sursauta quand Kreattur apparut pour prendre les manteaux de tout le monde. Hermione lui balança presque le sien sur la tête. Ron voulut lui poser une question mais Ginny lui jeta un tel regard qu'il se le tint pour dit et remballa ses questions pour plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que...? C'est quoi?

-C'est Kreattur, mon elfe de maison. Kreattur voici mon cousin Dudley.

L'elfe salua d'un rapide signe de tête. Le maître amenait des moldus dans la maison des Black, on était tombé bien bas mais bon le maître avait reconnu les grands mérites du brave Regulus, alors Kreattur acceptait comme un bon elfe qu'il était les lubies de son nouveau maître.

-Le Maître et ses amis veulent boire ou manger quelque chose? Kreattur peut préparer, Kreattur a fait les courses pour le maître.

-Bien, alors dîner pour... Luna tu restes?

-Oui, si tu m'invites, répondit la blonde du salon.

-Bien entendu, alors pour six.

Dudley entra dans le salon à la suite de son cousin. Il était mort de gêne mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il posa sa lourde carcasse sur un des canapés fleuris et accepta un verre d'une boisson inconnue mais pas mauvaise du tout.

-Alors Dudley?

-Ecoute Harry, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autres m'adresser, je ne connais pas d'autres gens... comme toi.

-Tu as un problème avec la magie? demanda Luna perché sur un bras de fauteuil.

-Non pas moi, enfin si... tu sais Harry je me suis marié il y a trois ans...

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Allons bon, Dudley était marié, il imaginait la tête de sa tante.

-Et l'année dernière, j'ai eu une petite fille, enfin pas moi, hein, c'est Trish.

-Ta femme s'appelle Trish?

-Trishia Mac Dermott. Elle est super géniale, cool et tout mais le problème c'est Noomie, notre fille, elle est pas normale, enfin je veux dire, elle est pas normale comme toi.

-Harry est normal, se révolta Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Gin', s'il te plait.

-Elle fait des choses, les jouets bougent tout seuls dans sa chambre, enfin tu vois.

-Ta fille est une sorcière Dudley, tout simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry, déjà que maman était furieuse que j'épouse Trish alors quand elle s'apercevra que Noomie est comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire? La boucler dans un placard jusqu'à ses onze ans! répliqua Harry d'un ton trop sec.

Il s'en voulut dans la minute devant le regard baissé de son cousin et celui nettement plus furieux d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

-Si et tu as raison, répondit son cousin. Même si je m'excuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ça ne changera pas le passé mais tu es quelqu'un de bien sinon pourquoi aurais-tu pris la peine de sauver la vie?

-Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui avait amené les problèmes jusqu'à toi...

-Ouais! Mais bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ma fille?

-Rien, parce qu'elle n'est pas malade et que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle de grandir en étant différente de ses parents, de ses petits camarades d'école, des voisins. Elle se sentira forcément à part, elle aura peur aussi. Il faudra l'aimer et toujours lui dire la vérité sur elle et sur ce qui va lui arriver.

Après sa tirade, Hermione était retombée dans un mutisme un peu triste.

-Pas mieux! ajouta Ron en finissant son verre d'un trait.

-Mais je ne connais rien à la magie et Trish non plus.

-Je peux te prêter des livres, proposa Luna.

-Pour jeter des sorts? demanda Dudley un peu épouvanté.

-Non, des livres sur le monde magique, des livres d'histoire, des trucs comme ça, continua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Vous savez elle si mignonne ma Noomie, elle ressemble à sa maman, regardez...

Dudley avait sorti son portefeuilles de la poche arrière de son pantalon. A l'intérieur il trouva une demi douzaine de photos représentant un bébé joufflu et braillard, aux cheveux noirs crépus comme ceux de sa mère qui souriait sur un des clichés.

-Très jolies, toutes les deux, intervint Ginny.

Dudley se sentit très fière de sa petite famille et de recevoir des compliments. Les photos passèrent à la ronde.

-Mes parents ne savent rien pour Noomie parce que le jour où j'ai amené Trish la première fois à la maison, ils ont été à peine polis avec elle. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à quel point mes parents étaient racistes. Et quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec eux, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute, mon père m'a demandé comment je pouvais coucher avec une négresse qui avait sûrement le SIDA comme tous les nègres, que c'était immonde. Quant à maman, elle ne cessait de renifler dans son mouchoir et de déodoriser la pièce. Ils ne sont pas venus au mariage, tu t'en doutes bien, je n'ai revu ma mère qu'à la naissance de la petite mais maintenant...

Harry se retint de lui répondre qu'il avait lui très bien remarqué l'étroitesse d'esprit de son oncle et de sa tante mais comme disent les moldus "on ne tire pas sur une ambulance".

Heureusement le dîner était prêt et il se passa dans une relative sérénité. Dudley malgré l'invitation d'Harry prit congé vers onze heures trente pour retourner à son hôtel. Harry promit de passer dans la semaine chez lui pour voir la petite et lui donner quelques conseils. Il se demandait bien lesquels mais bon.

Minuit venait de sonner à la pendule du couloir, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon, Luna était partie par la cheminée peu après Dudley. Hermione raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ pour mettre les affaires de ses parents en ordre.

-C'est pas vrai! murmura Ron les yeux ronds.

-Si c'est vrai, sinon je ne le dirais pas, répondit sèchement Hermione. Ils m'ont menti. Pendant vingt-deux ans, ils m'ont menti, chaque jour, chaque minute. Même après mon entrée à Poudlard, même après la guerre, rien, jamais...

Harry comprenait sa colère. Lui aussi avait été très en colère à onze ans quand il avait appris la vérité sur ses parents, sur les mensonges des Dursley.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Rien du tout. Le dossier était vide, je n'ai même pas ma véritable date de naissance, je suppose que mes parents on choisi le 19 septembre au hasard.

-Il y a un moyen de connaitre ta date de naissance, c'est de consulter les registres des naissances magiques, intervint Ron. Je vais demandé à papa de t'obtenir une permission ou bien allons voir directement Kingsley.

-Je suppose que ça ne servira à rien, il y aura juste ce que mes parents ont déclaré...

-Harry mon frère, retiens bien cette date, je vais apprendre quelque chose à Hermione Granger. Les registres de la magie ont une espèce de vie propre, dès qu'un enfant magique vient au monde il est détecté et inscrit sur les registres, ensuite son nom apparait ainsi que celui de ses parents. Donc il suffit d'éplucher tout le mois de septembre 1979 pour te trouver, simple, clair et net.

-Ah oui, et bien allons y demain à la première heure ou mieux appelons Kingsley ou ton père...

-Stop! Hermione, stop. Il est minuit là, il faudrait mieux aller dormir. Tu as besoin de repos.

-Ron a raison, je suis claquée et demain j'ai entrainement à huit heures alors tout le monde au lit, ajouta Ginny en se levant.

Le silence se fit dans la maison, dans Londres endormi, le brouillard se répandait en épaisses nappes brumeuses. Les ombres avançaient en silence jusqu'à la porte.

-Alohomora!

La porte céda dans un craquement sinistre. La propriétaire de l'appartement se leva en sursaut baguette en main prête à se défendre. Trois ombres l'attendaient dans son salon.

-Vous! Comment osez...

-Petrificus Totalis!

Elle tomba comme une masse sur le tapis persan.

-Bon appétit mon cher Fenrir, lui dit Dolohov en désignant la forme sur le sol.

-Mouais, pas vraiment fraiche comme viande, renifla le loup-garou avec dédain.

Pendant que Fenrir Greyback s'offrait un encas sur le tapis, Brendan Yaxley de sa baguette enflammée traçait un message sur le mur. Les assiettes multicolores de porcelaine peinte éclatèrent sous la chaleur du sort, se répandant en longues coulées épaisses autour des mots.

"Mort à ceux qui l'ont renié".

A Suivre...


	6. Une drôle de petite chanson

6. Une drôle de petite chanson.

La découverte du corps à moitié dévoré de Dolorès Ombrage dans son appartement ravagé par un début d'incendie avait replongé le monde magique dans la peur et la paranoïa. On se hâtait de rentrer chez soi dès que le soleil se faisait plus bas sur l'horizon, on regardait par dessus son épaule plus souvent, on multipliait les sorts anti effraction, on faisait parfois trop de zèle comme Audrey Weasley qui avait englué sur sa porte un pauvre démarcheur en produits ménagers. Le bonhomme avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas du tout. Sa belle-mère l'avait chaudement félicitée. On n'était jamais trop prudent surtout quand on avait charge d'âme. C'était bien l'avis d'Andromeda Tonks, les alentours de sa maison empestaient désormais la magie noire. Le Ministère lui avait envoyé des aurors, ils n'avaient même pas pu entrer dans le jardin. La grand-mère inquiète du petit Teddy avait invoqué des liches qui rodaient entre les rosiers et les hortensias, épouvantant les curieux et mordant les indélicats.

Le Ministère de la Magie ressemblait à une ruche bourdonnante transformée en coffre-fort, les entrées étaient de plus en plus filtrées, les cheminées ne s'ouvraient plus qu'avec un mot de passe changé tous les jours. Le moindre incident étrange faisait l'objet d'une enquête approfondie. Il avait fallu plus d'une semaine à Hermione pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Ministre. Elle n'avait l'esprit ni à son travail, ni à ses amis et encore moins à son compagnon qui n'osait même pas se plaindre à sa mère de peur de se faire traiter de tous les noms. Kingsley lui donna rapidement son autorisation entre deux rends-vous urgents. Elle suivit ses indications et se retrouva devant une porte rouge tout au fond d'un couloir peu éclairé et encore moins fréquenté. Sur le pas de la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant elle en grinçant, elle pensa à la salle des cerveaux même si il n'y avait pas le moindre cerveau en bocal, c'était l'ambiance de la pièce qui était la même, une présence vivace et pourtant sans matérialité. Des lueurs étranges naviguaient dans la pièce, les murs étaient couverts de gros volumes reliés de cuir passé du sol au plafond. Au centre sur un pilastre de pierre, se trouvait un volume ouvert et une plume à papote s'activait en crissant sur le papier sans qu'aucune main ou voix ne la guide.

-Posez votre autorisation sur la table à votre droite et formulez votre demande à haute et intelligible voix, intervint l'invisible présence.

La voix était administrative et désincarnée. Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Hermione s'exécuta sans hésitation et sans trop d'impatience dans la voix quand elle demanda la consultation des registres pour les mois d'aout et septembre 1979, elle avait prévu large. Son autorisation se volatilisa sous es yeux, comme rongée par les lueurs.

Autorisation qui ne servit à rien si ce n'est à découvrir, sur deux fins rouleaux de parchemin, qu'une sorcière de sexe féminin était venue au monde le 19 septembre 1979 au Royaume-Uni sans aucun autre renseignement si ce n'est les noms de ses parents ajoutés au mois de novembre de la même année. Le seul autre enfant né en ce mois de septembre était Théodore Nott, le 30. Il n'y avait, de plus, aucune naissance pour le mois d'aout. Pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire...

Elle se retrouvait dans l'impasse encore une fois. Elle n'avait aucune piste sauf cette saleté de bout de tissu élimé. En quittant le Ministère de la Magie, elle croisa Parvati et Ernie qui revenaient manifestement d'un endroit boueux et surtout elle entra de plein fouet dans une personne tout à fait importune. Museau pointu, air imbuvable et puant, Draco Malfoy la percuta au détour d'un couloir menant à l'Atrium. Ils s'accordèrent à peine un regard en maugréant chacun le même genre d'excuses d'une affligeante banalité. La Fouine reprit son chemin tout en fredonnant un petit air qu'Hermione n'arriva pas à identifier. Elle décida d'aller marcher dans la ville pour s'éclaircir les idées et faire le point sur le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie. Il faisait froid et humide, l'air descendait du nord apportant une pluie glacée. En entrant dans le pub situé juste en face du Ministère de la Magie, elle se dit qu'il devait neiger sur Poudlard.

Il neigeait en effet sur Poudlard et la directrice n'avait pas vraiment le temps et encore moins l'envie de s'appesantir sur des problèmes météorologiques.

-Albus ne faites pas semblant de dormir, écoutez-moi un peu. Les parents de la jeune Granger sont morts et elle vient de faire une demande de consultation des registres au ministère. Il faudrait peut-être la faire venir ici et...

-C'est une très mauvaise idée Minerva, je ne suis pas persuadé que la vérité sur ses origines feraient plaisir Miss Granger.

-Telle que je la connais elle va chercher et elle finira par trouver, répondit la directrice.

-Le plus tard possible si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je préfère qu'elle reste Hermione Granger.

-Ca vous plait de manipuler les gens, ne niez pas. De toute façon quelqu'un va bien finir par le voir. Enfant cela ne se voyait guère mais aujourd'hui c'est son portrait craché

-Miss Granger ne ressemble guère à ses parents biologiques. Les yeux de son père peut-être et l'orgueil de sa mère certainement...

-Je ne parle pas de ses parents, vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais remarqué la ressemblance?

-Vous l'avez tout de suite vue parce que vous saviez qui elle était mais si vous n'aviez rien su vous n'y auriez même pas prêté attention, la preuve, la jeune Hermione a fréquenté des sang-purs et jamais elle n'a eu la moindre réflexion, y compris dans cette école.

-Peut-être pas les bons sang-purs et surtout pas ceux du bon âge. Et puis on oublie les morts avec le temps, leur visage, leur voix, leurs manières... même à Poudlard.

-Vous n'avez jamais cessé de la surveiller, de quoi aviez-vous peur?

Minerva haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas de réponse. Non, elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'Hermione Granger mais voir son passé revivre sous ses yeux jour après jour, année après année, par un caprice de la génétique lui faisait parfois le cœur gros et la larme facile. Elle se leva , tourna le dos au tableau et regarda la neige qui tombait sur le terrain de quidditch le recouvrant peu à peu d'une fine pellicule blanche.

Quand Ron Weasley rentra chez lui ce soir là, il trouva sa compagne assise par terre et penchée sur la table basse du salon armée d'un crayon et noircissant une feuille de papier. De multiples boulettes froissées recouvraient le tapis tout autour d'elle.

-Salut ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le sommet de sa chevelure indisciplinée.

-Je dessine Ron, enfin j'essaye et je suis nulle. Regarde-moi cette horreur, ça ne ressemble à rien, répondit la brune en brandissant sa dernière réalisation picturale où Ron ne reconnut qu'une espèce de tour penchée, des fils barbelés de travers et un gros bestiaux non identifiable.

-C'est quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, ok, j'essaye de suivre les traces restantes mais ça ne donne rien du tout, ragea-t-elle en froissant la feuille qu'elle venait de récupérer.

La boulette nouvelle rejoignit ses petites sœurs sur le sol du salon. Pattenrond caché derrière un fauteuil sauta sur son nouveau jouet. C'était fête aujourd'hui!

-Au fait et les registres? continua le jeune auror en se débarrassant de ses chaussures pour s'écrouler dans le canapé.

-Rien du tout! Je vais aller préparer le dîner, tu veux quoi?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà transplanné dans la cuisine en emportant avec elle toutes boulettes de papier ramassées d'un ample coup de baguette. Pattenrond repartit bouder dans son coin.

-Hermione, tu devrais demander de l'aide à Dean, après tout le dessin c'est sa spécialité.

-Dean est portraitiste, il ne fait pas dans la broderie que je sache? Répondit la jeune femme en revenant avec un saladier débordant de différents ingrédients.

Sagement, assiettes, verres, couverts, serviettes, pain et eau la suivaient comme de bons petits soldats à la parade.

-Il a restauré des tableaux, enfin deux pour une cousine de Susan et elle a été très contente du résultat. Il m'a dit qu'il avait du recréer des morceaux manquants. Un peu comme ta serviette quoi!

-Oui, j'irais le voir, tu as raison. Et l'enquête avance comment?

-Un des grades a avoué avoir fait entrer les capes mais il y a un souci parce que Hestia a découvert que le type avait été placé sous imperium donc on est refait.

-Ca ne va pas recommencer! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?

-Certaines personnes vont être mises sous protection comme Gregory Goyle ou les Malfoy.

-Les Malfoy? Tous?

-Oui, ils ont deux aurors à demeure, ils sont fous de rage surtout Lucius. C'est bien fait pour leur gueule!

-Ron!

-Quoi? C'est déjà un scandale qu'ils soient sortis d'Azkaban alors en plus il faudrait prendre des gants avec eux, certainement pas!

-Je te rappelle que sans Madame Malfoy, nous serions sans doute tous morts.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait pour nous mais pour sa petite fouine chérie.

-Elle a défendu son enfant en risquant sa vie pour cela. Ce que doit faire toute mère qui se respecte, ce qu'à fait ta mère, Ron, pour sauver Ginny.

Ron Weasley en répondit pas et se plongea dans son assiette.

Le lendemain matin Ron était retourné à sa chasse aux mangemorts et Hermione à son cher stage au Ministère, section justice magique. la jeune femme profita de sa pose de midi pour passer voir Dean Thomas. Son nom commençait à circuler dans la bonne société sorcière, ce jeune homme était doué et en prime c'était un héros de la guerre, tout pour plaire donc. Depuis quinze jours, il subissait les desiderata plus ou moins délirants de Madame Greengrass qui voulait des portraits de ses filles. Elle lui avait déjà fait changer trois fois de décor pour celui de Daphné et cinq fois de tenue pour celui de sa cadette, Astoria. Mais comme elle avait payé d'avance, Dean prenait son mal en patience.

Il accueillit cependant son ancienne condisciple de gryffondor comme un désert la pluie imprévue. Hermione entra dans un vaste atelier qui sentait les herbes et la peinture. Comme tout bon peintre sorcier, Dean préparait lui-même ses peintures en y incorporant de les ingrédients secrets et nécessaires pour que les toiles prennent vie. Son premier vrai travail avait été de réaliser un portrait des frères Black pour Harry, il y avait passé six mois mais le résultat en valait largement la peine.

-Hermione, salut, comment vas-tu?

-Bien merci Dean, ça va mieux.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ou manger un bout avec moi?

-Tu es gentil mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'aimerais te proposer un travail...

-Tu veux que je fasse ton portrait?

-Non. pas maintenant en tout cas, je voudrais juste que tu me reproduise ce dessin, continua-t-elle en sortant la serviette de son sac à main. Si tu le peux bien entendu.

Dean s'empara de la serviette, s'approcha de la fenêtre et la regarda à la lumière froide de la mi-journée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son étagère, prit une paire de minuscule ciseau et tira un seul fil pâle pour ensuite le plonger dans une fiole contenant un liquide opalescent. Le mélange vira au pourpre. Cette mutation le fit sourire.

-Alors?

-Pas de problème, c'est du fil magique à mémoire, je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste des textiles mais ça devrait être assez simple pour combler les trous, ensuite je te reproduirai le dessin pour... disons mardi prochain.

-Génial! Merci mille fois et ce sera combien ?

-Rien du tout!

-J'insiste, Dean.

-Bon alors, disons, cinq noises pour le fil, trois pour le papier et une pour l'encre. Neuf noises.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non, la main d'œuvre c'est cadeau pour des tas de raisons qui ne regarde que moi.

Hermione lui offrit son sourire, l'interrogeant sur son travail en cours, ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où l'horloge sonna deux heures moins le quart. Elle prit congé alors qu'il repartait vers ses toiles en sifflotant. Exactement le même air que Draco Malfoy.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu chantonnes, comment s'appelle cette chanson, je la connais mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

-Aucune idée, c'est un truc que m'a chantonné Astoria Greengrass pendant toute la séance d'hier j'avais envie de l'étrangler, c'était... attend... "En la cité" ou "Dans la cité..."

-"Dans la cité de Ninive, en Ninive la Belle vivait une sorcière..."

-Ouais, c'est ça, c'est le dernier tube des Bizzar'Sisters?

-Non, je ne crois pas c'est...je ne sais pas. Bon allez, je file, à mardi.

Elle dévala les escaliers puis transplanna jusqu'au Ministère. Elle se sentait mal, bon sang, elle était sûre et certaine de n'avoir jamais entendue cette chanson et pourtant les paroles étaient venues instinctivement sans même qu'elle se force. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

A Suivre...


	7. Profanation

Notes: un petit lien pour voir à quoi ressemble le blason d'Hermione: .http: / img602. imageshack. us /img602 /4093 /blasona. jpg (copiez en enlevant les espaces, j'espère que ça marchera)

7. Profanation.

Un tel attroupement semblait étonnant à cet endroit et en cette heure matinale. Non pas que les professeurs ne payaient pas régulièrement leurs devoirs à ceux qui dormaient sous ces dalles ou que des élèves un peu plus hardis que d'autres ne venaient pas jeter un coup d'œil, mais jamais en bande et en faisant un tel vacarme. La première tombe la plus ancienne était monumentale et totalement intacte, couverte de fleurs, étrangement c'est la seconde qui avait été attaquée, vandalisée, ouverte, béante. La dalle gisait un peu plus loin, fracassée en cinq morceaux inégaux, le cercueil de chêne béait sur de la poussière et des restes d'étoffe noire. Toutes les personnes présentes en avaient la nausée, certains encore plus que d'autres.

-Bouclez le périmètre, ne laissez passer personne, vous m'entendez. Je ne veux pas voir âme vive ou morte à moins de deux cents mètres, suis-je clair? hurla Marquette en fusillant les nouvelles recrues du regard.

Ils cessèrent donc de faire du sur-place dans la neige un peu boueuse pour se disperser comme une volée de moineaux chassée par l'épouvantail agité par le vent. Dès que l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche, un mince nuage de vapeur s'en échappait pour se perdre dans le froid humide du matin écossais. Il faisait un temps vraiment pourri.

Des rayons lumineux de couleur orange entouraient le lieu du crime. Enfin crime si on voulait. Il n'y avait ni mort ni effusion de sang, ni cadavre, juste quelques os et de la poussière. Ses os et cette poussière amenaient des larmes assez mal contenues aux yeux de Harry. Comment cette bande d'enfoirés avait-elle osé faire une chose pareille, aussi abjecte et aussi lâche? Comment avait-elle pu était la seconde question vraiment importante. A la limite de la zone sécurisée, il remarqua le Ministre drapé dans une longue cape à capuche bariolée en grande discussion avec la directrice de l'école. Elle avait l'air de refuser quelque chose avec véhémence. Il tourna son regard vers la stèle funéraire où brillait un nouveau message du même chaudron que celui trouvé chez Ombrage.

"Damnation à celui qui L'a trahi"

Quoi qu'en disent Marquette et Compagnie, il allait les retrouver et leur faire payer. Son devoir d'auror le lui ordonnait pour Ombrage et autre chose de bien plus fort et personnel l'exigeait pour celui qui avait été dérangé dans son dernier repos.

-C'est mal parti, intervint Ron le tirant de ses pensées morbides.

-Quoi?

-Kingsley veut passer tous les élèves à la question puisque les défenses magiques de Poudlard n'ont pas bougé c'est forcément quelqu'un de l'intérieur, continua-t-il en désignant leur ancien professeur de métamorphose.

-Un élève et pourquoi pas un professeur? Avec l'imperium on doit soupçonner tout le monde, le coupa Parvati.

-Bonne réflexion Patil, le Ministre a eu la même et ça plait encore moins à la vieille Mac Go'. Rejoignez les autres et cherchez les rémanences même si je pense que cela ne servira à rien, ajouta Marquette un peu désabusé avant de s'éloigner en direction la forêt.

-Ils vont faire quoi pour le corps? murmura le Survivant plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Le murmure n'avait pas échappé à Neville qui avait fini avec d'autres de dresser les cordons de sécurité magiques.

-T'inquiète pas Harry, des spécialistes de Saint Mangouste arrivent dans un petit quart d'heure et les restes du Professeur Snape seront traités avec le plus grand respect. Il le mérite.

-Oui, il le mérite vraiment.

La veille de ce jour funeste, Hermione, bouillant d'impatience, était retournée voir Dean Thomas dans son atelier sous les toits. Le jeune homme avait réussi à achever son travail entre deux crises de nerf de Madame Greengrass et de ses filles. Ces trois-là il avait envie d'en faire un fagot bien ficelé pour les jeter à la Tamise.

Elle le trouva attablé devant son petit déjeuner et partagea avec lui une tasse de café fort. Il lui rendit la serviette toujours dans le même état accompagnée d'un rouleau de parchemin fermé par un ruban de soie rouge. En déroulant le vélin, elle vit s'y épanouirent des armes inconnues.

Elle possédait désormais le dessin dans son intégralité et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. C'était bien un blason qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le problème était surtout qu'elle ne connaissait strictement rien à la science héraldique, les seules armes qu'elle avait un jour vaguement étudiées se trouvaient toujours sur la tapisserie de la famille Black tout au fond d'une des caves de la maison de Square Grimmauld.

Avant d'arriver au Ministère, tôt le matin, elle passa chez Fleury et Botte pour ne trouver qu'un petit opuscule extrêmement général qui ne lui apprit pratiquement rien du tout puisqu'en plus elle n'avait pas les couleurs d'origine du blason. En effet un bon tiers de l'ouvrage s'intéressait au code des couleurs, code extrêmement complexe naviguant entre sable, sinople et gueules. Bref aucun intérêt.

Elle restait pensive face à son écu, ancien par sa forme de bouclier barbare à bande d'étoiles et non coupé en deux par des barbelés comme elle l'avait cru au départ. Dans la partie inférieure s'épanouissait une tour stylisée et au dessus de la bande, une salamandre dans les flammes. Le blason était surmonté d'une couronne comtale ou vicomtale, la différence était fort mal expliquée dans le livre. Elle décida de se rendre à la grande bibliothèque du Ministère à la fin de sa journée de travail en espérant trouver quelques réponses à ses questions. Pour le moment, elle se contenta de retourner à son travail sous l'œil vigilant d'Adrian Pucey qui se révélait être un chef tatillon mais juste et pédagogue.

Dehors la neige recommença à tomber en flocons légers. A la fin de sa journée de travail, le monde du dehors était blanc sur blanc. Elle s'autorisa un détour par la grande bibliothèque du Ministère.

Le lieu était impressionnant, bois, boiseries et odeur de cuir et de papier ancien, lumière claire mais douce. Elle s'y sentait parfaitement dans son élément en bon petit rat de bibliothèque qu'elle avait toujours été. Les étagères chargées d'ouvrages montaient jusqu'au plafond de la verrière, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir sur combien de mètres, de petites plateformes volantes montaient et descendaient le long des rayonnages pour permettre la consultation et l'emprunt des ouvrages. Des portes magiques s'ouvrant seulement pour les responsables dérobaient aux regards et aux mains visiteurs les ouvrages les plus rares et les plus dangereux.

Elle traversa en silence, sur la point des pieds, de longues rangées de tables cernées de moelleux fauteuils recouverts de velours pourpre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tant elle se sentait bien dans cette ambiance feutrée.

-Miss? demanda une grande sorcière aux cheveux gris fer retenus en chignon. Puis-je vous aider?

-Oui, je cherche des ouvrages sur les blasons nobiliaires.

-Sorciers, moldus, les deux, ouvrages généraux, catalogues ? répondit la bibliothécaire en faisant courir sa baguette sur une étrange plaque cuivre qui recouvrait son petit bureau.

Hermione était bien embêtée sur le coup mais elle se lança pour un premier tri.

-Sorciers, catalogues.

-Hum, anglais, irlandais, continentaux, asiatiques?

-Anglais... et irlandais.

-Parfait! Vous pouvez me donner votre badge?

-Oui bien entendu.

La femme prit son insigne et entra des données sur sa tablette brillante.

-Miss... Granger! C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, vous devez connaitre mon neveu, Ernie...

-Mac Millan ?

-Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, nous avons combattu ensemble.

La femme rayonnait de fierté.

-Table numéro neuf, on va vous apporter vos livres, termina-t-elle en lui désignant de sa baguette une table située juste sous le grand escalier à vis, vous serez tranquille.

-Merci beaucoup Madame Mac Millan.

-Carver, Georgina Carver, je vous en prie. Si vous avez besoin d'autres ouvrages, n'hésitez surtout pas.

- D'accord, Georgina.

Hermione s'installa, sortit un carnet, une plume, un crayon et une petite loupe de poche. Elle attendit environ cinq à six minutes quand elle vit venir vers elle une pile d'au moins une quinzaine de gros volumes poussiéreux. Comment allait-elle s'y retrouver? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant quand elle découvrit qui venait de lui amener ses livres.

-Malfoy?

-Quel don d'observation, Granger, j'en suis pantois, répondit le blond un rictus légèrement dégouté aux lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais à la bibliothèque du Ministère.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais être tenue informée de mon emploi du temps.

-C'était juste pour être polie mais manifestement...

-Oui, manifestement. Voilà, tu as le Rudiguer et Wolfram pour L'Angleterre, l'Ecosse et le pays de Galles, douze volumes et le Verpey pour L'irlande, six volumes.

-Merci, y-a-t-il un index ?

-Non, c'est par ordre alphabétique.

-Et si je n'ai pas le nom, seulement les armoiries?

-Et bien alors bonne lecture!, répondit-il en faisant demi tour manifestement ravi de sa sortie.

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'en pouvait plus et n'avait rien trouvé du tout. Tout un bestiaire fabuleux dansait devant ses yeux à en avoir des maux de tête.

Les lecteurs commençaient à se lever pour quitter la bibliothèque. Malfoy se matérialisa à nouveau, réclamant les ouvrages.

-Pourrais-je les emprunter?

-Non, ils font parti du fond ancien, ça ne sort pas., répliqua-t-il en rassemblant les volumes par ordre.

-Malfoy, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?

-La bibliothèque ferme, reviens demain.

-Non! Est-ce que tu connaitrais ce blason ? demanda-t-elle en lui mettant son parchemin sous le nez.

Draco recula considérant la chose d'un œil critique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'y connaisse quoi que ce soit?

-Tu es noble et dans... chez toi... j'ai remarqué des trucs du même genre sur un mur.

-Les trucs du même genre sont les armes des Malfoy et de leurs apparentés et ces armoiries n'en font pas partie, je pense qu'elles ne sont même pas anglaises.

-Pourquoi ?

-La forme, ce sont de armoiries françaises ou germaniques si il s'agit d'un blason sorcier bien entendu, avec les moldus on ne sait jamais. En plus quelles sont ses couleurs? Ne me dis pas qu'il existe des armes entièrement d'argent?

-Non, je n'ai pas les couleurs. Il me faudrait un spécialiste de l'héraldique européenne.

-J'en connais un, le meilleur, voir même le seul en Angleterre mais je ne crois pas que tu sois d'accord pour faire appel à lui.

-Et pourquoi ça, je te prie?

- Parce qu'il s'agit de mon père et que si quelqu'un peut te dire en moins de dix ans de recherche d'où sortent ces armoiries c'est bien lui.

En moins de trente secondes, elle pesa le pour, le contre et le reste. Elle n'avait ni le choix, ni le temps, ni l'envie d'abandonner ses recherches pour connaitre la vérité.

-Draco? Tu rentres chez toi maintenant?

-Oui, Granger.

-Puis-je t'accompagner? Pour rencontrer ton père.

-Tu peux toujours m'accompagner, je n'ai aucun moyen de t'en empêcher, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà. Je range ça et je te retrouve dans l'atrium devant la fontaine dans un quart d'heure.

A Suivre...


	8. Premiers pas

8. Premiers pas.

Note de l'auteur: Le comte d'Erlette appartient à H P Lovecraft.

*/*/*/*

-Tu as fait quoi? hurla Ron Weasley en regardant sa fiancée qui venait d'achever le récit de sa soirée. Tu es complètement folle, tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver!

-Et que pouvait-il m'arriver? Avec deux aurors en faction devant la porte. Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive chez les Malfoy de plus que ce qui m'y est déjà arrivé ?

Ron avait des envies de meurtre en la voyant si calme et si maîtresse d'elle-même. En la voyant surtout si rayonnante et fière de sa petite personne, parce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir les renseignements qu'elle cherchait depuis des semaines même si cela ne menait finalement à rien pour

l'instant. Le rendez-vous avait été des plus courtois finalement. Et des plus instructif.

Elle avait retrouvé Draco Malfoy devant la fontaine et ils avaient transplanné de concert pour atterrir dans les jardins du Manoir. Elle avait hésité une fraction de seconde à la porte d 'entrée.

-Du calme Granger, nous n'avons aucun invité désagréable à te présenter si l'on excepte tes deux copains les aurors qui jouent aux chiens de garde.

-Quel humour Malfoy. Etrangement tu ne me fais pas rire du tout.

-Ce n'était pas le but. Task! hurla-t-il en jetant sa cape sur une chaise.

Hermione sursauta en voyant apparaitre un elfe de maison qui prit avec empressement le manteau de son jeune maître et tendit la main vers la jeune femme.

-Task va prendre le manteau de l'invitée du maître, le sécher et le ranger.

-Merci Task, c'est très aimable de ta part, répondit Hermione en lui tendant son manteau trempée de pluie glacée ramassée pendant le court trajet à travers le jardin du manoir.

L'elfe disparut et Draco ne put retenir un petit reniflement méprisant.

-Reste-là Granger, je vais voir si mon père a envie de te recevoir.

-Trop aimable!

-Tu peux même t'asseoir mais ne salie, rien merci d'avance, termina-t-il en s'éloignant vers la galerie à droite de l'escalier monumental de l'entrée.

Elle était mal à l'aise malgré la présence des deux aurors qui vinrent la saluer et accessoirement s'assurer qu'elle était bien qui elle prétendait être. décidément la paranoïa était de retour et après qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que les Malfoy n'étaient pas mouillés jusqu'au cou dans cette

histoire? Rien ou si peu, le fait que Gregory Goyle avait échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat trois jours plus tôt, peut être. Elle attendit s'efforçant de rester calme mais c'était difficile, à chaque seconde elle avait peur de voir une porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur Greyback ou d'entendre à

nouveau le rire de folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car Son hôte tellement charmant revint assez vite.

-D'accord Granger, Père veut bien te recevoir, suis-moi.

Elle se leva à sa suite , traversa un couloir aux murs recouverts de boiseries pour arriver devant une porte entrouverte. C'était un bureau, manifestement. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, des tapis épais recouvraient le sol de pierre et trois des quatre murs étaient recouverts de livres

de toutes sortes. une pièce de rêve pour quelqu'un comme elle, enfin si on exceptait l'homme assis derrière le lourd bureau d'acajou sculpté.

-Miss Granger, quel honneur de vous recevoir une nouvelle fois en mon humble demeure. mon fils m'a appris que vous auriez besoin de mes modestes connaissances.

-En effet Monsieur Malfoy, je suis en ce moment sur... une affaire assez complexe qui le deviendrait certainement moins si je savais ce que signifie ceci, répondit-elle sur le même ton faussement courtois et détaché en lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin qui ne la quittait plus.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le papier en évitant soigneusement de la toucher.

-Hum... alors voyons, armoiries françaises, sans doute XIIIème ou XIVème siècle, c'est un comté...Hum...la salamandre n'est pas un symbole très courant, cela devrait être excessivement aisé.

Lucius se leva, s'approcha d'une étagère toute proche d'une grande porte-fenêtre s'ouvrant sur la nuit qui tombait au dehors, promena ses doigts sur les reliures de vieux cuir puis attrapa un exemplaire relié de cuir fauve et revint à son bureau. il le feuilleta avec rapidité et posa sa

baguette sur une des pages.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé, c'était très facile pour quelqu'un qui s'y connait bien entendu.

-Et? demanda la jeune femme.

-Tout d'abord Miss Granger avant de vous répondre, j'aimerai vous rappeler que tout travail mérité salaire...

-Quel est votre prix?

Lucius leva un sourcil étonné, elle était prête à payer pour un pauvre petit renseignement aussi insignifiant, elle devait sans doute avoir peur de se faire mettre à la porte si elle échouait à boucler son dossier.

-Cinquante gallions.

-Par...pardon. Pour une minute de recherche, vous plaisantez, j'espère?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Lucius très sec.

-Parfait! Je vous fait un billet à ordre et vous n'aurez qu'à aller chercher l'argent à Gringott.

La jeune femme prit un siège sans même demander, sortit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit à une vitesse folle ce qu'il y avait à écrire. Elle signa d'une plume enragée.

-Bien, la famille que vous cherchez est la famille d'Erlette, très vieille noblesse française, remontant au XIIème siècle.

-Et où puis-je les trouver, ces Erlette?

-Certainement dans un cimetière quelconque des Ardennes.

-Quoi?

-Le dernier représentant mâle portant le nom est mort sans descendance en 1736.

Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas possible, pourtant Dean ne s'était pas trompé.

-Mais ils n'ont aucune descendance?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Miss granger, j'ai juste dit que le nom n'était plus porté, c'est différent. Le dernier représentant du nom, Maximilien d'Erlette n'a pas eu d'enfant mais il avait quatre sœurs, je suppose qu'elles ont eu une descendance.

-Pouvez-vous me trouver cette descendance, à moins que ce ne soit trop compliqué pour vous?

-Ce ne sera pas le même prix, vous comprenez bien qu'il s'agit d'un travail approfondi, ce sera donc cinq cents si vous avez les fonds bien entendu.

-Je les aurai, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, je suis contre toute forme d'exploitation et comme vous le dite si bien tout travail mérite salaire.

-Alors tout est parfait, je vous contacterai par hibou quand le travail sera achevé.

Lucius reprit aussitôt le livre qu'il était en train de lire à son arrivée lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle devait dégager au plus vite. Hermione se jura qu'un jour, elle lui ferait ravaler sa morgue soit disant aristocratique. Draco lui fit signe de le suivre, passant cette fois par un autre

couloir, encombré d'une galerie d'ancêtres Malfoy sur toiles.

En arrivant à la sortie, elle entendit un cri moitié rage, moitié désespoir.

-Delwin!

Hermione sursauta et Draco fit de même en regardant le tableau.

-Grand-père?

Abraxas Malfoy dans son cadre ne lui répondit pas. Il fixait la jeune femme qui accompagnait son unique petit-fils, une lueur démente dansant dans son regard pâle. Draco haussa les épaules et mena son invitée vers la sortie.

Hermione quitta le Whiltshire en se demandant bien ce que pouvait être une delwin ou un delwin, une insulte rétro sans doute. Elle rentra à Londres vers vingt et une heures et eut le temps de faire quelques courses principalement des croquettes pour son chat. Quand elle arriva à

l'appartement, Ron n'était pas là, elle le regretta. Deux heures plus tard, elle ne regrettait plus du tout vu la scène qu'il était en train de lui faire.

-De plus? J'ai des tas d'idées, rassure-toi! Tu penses qu'aller en visite chez des mangemorts en ce moment est une bonne idée?

Ron marchait de long en large dans leur salon, poissant de boue la moquette beige. Hermione avait eu bien raison de penser que cette couleur était une mauvaise idée, entre les traces de pas et les poils de son chat, c'était une catastrophe.

- S'ils étaient encore si dangereux, pourquoi seraient-ils protégés par des aurors?

-J'apprécie le "encore". Tu oublies un peu vite certaines choses, Malfoy a fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore.

Hermione avait la moutarde qui commençait à lui monter au nez. Ron était tellement tout d'une pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil préféré et attrapa Pattenrond pour se calmer. L'animal comprenant la détresse de sa maîtresse se mit à ronronner tout doucement pendant que les

doigts de la jeune femme de perdaient dans l'épaisse fourrure orange.

-Une simple question Ron. Si un psychopathe totalement sans scrupule t'ordonnait d'exécuter quelqu'un d'estimable sous menace de tuer un par un les membres de ta famille si tu échoues, qu'est-ce que tu ferais monsieur l'auror?

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je chercherais une solution...

-Ce qu'à fait Draco Malfoy pendant toute sa sixième année, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Harry de te raconter certaines choses mais c'est vrai tu es au courant puisqu'il l'a déjà fait au procès.

Ron la foudroya du regard, il ne se retint pas à temps de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable.

-Ca y est alors? Tu viens de découvrir que tu es une sang pure et tu veux fréquenter tes pareils... heu non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Hermione attend une minute, nous devons parler. Où vas-tu?

Hermione s'était levé au milieu de la tirade partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et celle de se mettre à pleurer. Avec sagesse, elle opta pour la troisième solution, la retraite. Elle remit son manteau, son écharpe, prit son sac et transplanna. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Si elle se pointait

chez Harry, il appellerait Ron dans la seconde et elle devrait en prime s'expliquer avec Ginny. Au Terrier, même problème. Pourtant, elle prit la direction de Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour se retrouver devant la tour noire de la maison Lovegood restaurée à l'identique après la fin de la guerre. Il

était plus de onze heures du soir et elle hésita un peu avant de frapper à la porte. Elle n'eut même pas à le faire puisque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Luna ébouriffée tenant un chaudron dont elle jeta le contenu sur la pelouse dans un grand geste plutôt brusque. Le liquide puant

manqua de peu la jeune femme pour s'écraser à quelques centimètres de ses bottes.

-Oh Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte sinon j'aurais fait attention.

-Bonsoir Luna, je suis désolée de te déranger mais...

-Viens, entre donc avec Papa on fait des sablés à la violette sauvage, répondit la jeune fille en la prenant par la main pour la faire pénétrer dans la tour et sa chaleur.

La lourde porte se referma sur l'hiver mouillé en un bruit sourd.

De la cuisine montait une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie sucrée et toute chaude. Le patron du Chicaneur, vêtue d'un robe couleur anis, s'affairait aux fourneaux.

-Ah Luna, regarde un peu celui-là! Qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-il en lui présentant un gâteau en forme de... Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Luna par contre ne semblait pas du tout surprise par la créativité débridée de son géniteur adoré.

-Quelle fraise magnifique, papa, bravo!

Une fraise ? Hermione n'en avait jamais vue de cette espèce. Les fraises tentaculaires ne courraient pas les vergers même ceux du monde sorcier. Une nouvelle fournée de fruits délirants fut mise à cuire d'un coup de baguette. Monsieur Lovegood sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de

la jeune femme.

-Hermione, quelle joie de te voir. Tu es venue pour gouter nos gâteaux? Tu as bien raison, ce sont les meilleurs de la région même Molly ne nous arrive pas à la cheville.

Hermione répondit par l'affirmative et gouta les fabuleux gâteaux. Ils étaient, il est vrai, délicieux, fondants à souhait sans être bourratifs. La conversation roula un petit moment sur des banalités puis Xenophilius sentant bien qu'il y a avait un petit problème laissa les deux jeunes femmes

en tête à tête.

Après une longue conversation, Hermione partagea la chambre de son amie pour la nuit.

A Suivre...


	9. Attaques en séries

9. Attaques en séries.

On approchait à petits pas de l'équinoxe de printemps et le monde sorcier réapprenait à vivre vraiment dans la terreur. Il y avait eu des attaques simultanées sur le chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. Il semblait de plus en plus évident que les évadés d'Azkaban avaient fait des nouvelles recrues. Certains affirmaient à grands cris avoir croisé des bandes de rafleurs en chasse. Mythe ou réalité, personne n'avait encore réussi à démêler le vrai du faux.

Ce matin-là, il faisait beau sur le Chemin de Traverse, les promeneurs avaient l'air presque décontractés malgré l'ambiance. Soudain, il y eu des explosions un peu partout et des aurors apparurent baguette au poing.

-Cachez-vous, vite, transplannez immédiatement! hurla Lance Marquette en entrant chez Madame Guipure.

Les trois clientes disparurent instantanément en emportant progéniture et animaux familiers, la propriétaire, elle, refusant d'abandonner le navire, ouvrit prestement une trappe dans le parquet pour se réfugier à la cave. Les aurors faisaient évacuer les autres boutiques, dégageaient à grand peine les rues. Le problème principal était qu'il y avait foule, on était le dernier samedi avant la fête du solstice. Et aucun sorcier qui se respecte n'oublierait même ne des temps si troublés de fêter comme il se doit Ostara. Ils avaient bien choisi pour frapper un grand coup.

Dans le ciel pourtant clair, planaient des ombres inquiétantes drapées de noir sur des balais. Ils tombaient en piquet, vrilles mortelles et gracieuses, lançaient leur sortilège, remontant ensuite immédiatement vers le firmament protecteur.

Combien étaient-ils? Dix, vingt, trente peut-être. La pagaille était monstre. Ils étaient infiniment dangereux mais finalement le pire vint d'en-bas.

Terry Booth courait parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Leur malfaisance lui trempait l'âme, engourdissait son corps et ses reflexes. Ils étaient de retour, avides et affamés d'émotions, de souffles et de vies chaudes et vibrantes.

Dans son dos, il entendait des hurlements de pure terreur puis un silence de plus en plus terrifiant. Il ne devait surtout pas se retourner s'il voulait vivre. Dans l'escalier pierreux, il tomba sur Parvati Patil qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Bouge Parv', bouge, ils sont là, ils arrivent, des centaines...

-Terry... Oh Merlin, non pas ça!

Ils glissaient sur les pierres usées comme une onde sale. Parvati sentit son courage lui couler hors du corps. Ils entrèrent en trombe sur le Chemin de Traverse, abandonnant l'Allée des Embrumes à son triste sort.

-Sonorus! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Alerte! Alerte! Détraqueurs! Détraqueurs!

-Aurors en formation! hurla Hestia Jones couvrant les cris de terreur des civils attardés.

Instinctivement, Harry se trouva dos à dos avec l'auror le plus proche de lui, en l'occurrence Petra Benedetti.

-Garde bien mes arrières Harry !

-Sans problèmes Madame, répondit le jeune homme.

-Si on s'en sort, tu pourras m'appeler Petra.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Les groupes s'étaient formés presqu'instantanément au cri de Parvati. Elle était dos à dos avec Ron, Marquette avait pris Terry encore affolé par sa mauvaise rencontre sous son aile.

Les transplannages se multiplièrent à une vitesse affolante. Les jumelles Carrow se matérialisèrent juste sous son nez avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Les détraqueurs se mirent à tourner, formant des cercles de plus en plus restreints autour de leurs victimes. L'air devint glacial, à la devanture du _Bouquet Merveilleux_, toutes les fleurs fanèrent, des cris affolés s'échappèrent de la Grande Ménagerie. Les portes de Gringotts se fermèrent automatiquement dans un grincement sinistre. Les gobelins avaient, après la guerre, entièrement modernisé leur système de sécurité.

Et cela commença. Un cerf, un petit chien, un renard, une mangouste, une chouette, une bestiole indéfinissable qui ressemblait à singe très velu, un sanglier, un énorme pigeon, un poisson rouge monté en graines, un couple de cygnes et quelques autres apparurent dans une rassurante lumière argentée. Le fabuleux bestiaire se jeta sur les buveurs d'âmes. Repoussant, avalant, pourchassant. Jusqu'à ce que les monstres reprennent de la hauteur pour finir par se perdre à l'horizon. Les silhouettes noires, elles, avaient disparu, ne laissant dans leur sillage qu'une signature verte et lumineuse hélas bien trop connue.

-Harry! Ron!

Hermione hurlait au milieu du chaos qui refluait et du passage d'un groupe de médicomages dépêchés de Saint Mangouste qui la bousculaient sans ménagement. Elle était au Ministère quand l'attaque avait commencé, elle avait voulu transplanner immédiatement mais Fleur, qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'Atrium, l'avait dissuadé de faire une telle chose.

Kingsley avait immédiatement déclenché les mesures d'urgence, confinant les personnes présentes derrière un mur de sorts protecteurs, ne laissant sortir que les aurors envoyés en renfort sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dés la fin de l'alerte, elle avait immédiatement transplanné, laissant la main de Fleur se refermer sur le vide, terrorisée de n'avoir pas été à leur côté pour apporter son aide. Elle les aperçut enfin, se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami à l'étouffer tant elle le serrait fort puis embrassa son fiancé à lui couper le souffle. Dans le ciel , la marque des ténèbres finissait de se dissoudre au dessus d'eux.

La semaine suivante, Harry flanqué de l'imparable Luna Lovegood retourna voir Dudley et sa petite famille. Il y avait été une première fois tout seul pour quelques grosses minutes en vue d'une première prise de contact. Il avait trouvé Trish étonnamment gentille et douce, d'une grande patience et excellente cuisinière. Dudley était un mari choyé mais aussi attentionné et un père aimant, complètement gaga devant sa sorcière de fille. Comme quoi il y avait donc une preuve tangible de l'existence des miracles sur cette terre. La jeune Madame Dursley avait tenu absolument à lui faire gouter son poulet cocotte. Délicieux d'ailleurs le fameux poulet, même à dix heures du matin.

Luna se montrait terriblement curieuse et impatiente, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une maison moldue ou même dans un quartier totalement moldu. Elle regardait partout et prenait des notes dans un petit carnet recouvert de fourrure argentée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même dans les pires situations, on pouvait compter sur Luna pour faire naitre une petite étincelle de malice, un sourire sur les lèvres de ceux qui la côtoyaient. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment une chance insolente de l'avoir pour amie. Ils remontaient à présent Magnolia Crescent sous le soleil qui se reflétait dans le serre-tête aux fraises de la blonde, jetant de petits éclats rouges et verts aux quatre vents. Ils arrivèrent devant le numéro soixante-trois. C'était une maison comme toutes les autres de Little Whinging. Comme celle où Harry avait grandi tant bien que mal.

-C'est un peu monotone comme construction, comment font les gens pour reconnaitre leur maison de celle du voisin ?

-Ben je crois qu'ils y arrivent très bien, c'est rare que les gens se trompent, répondit Harry tout en sonnant à la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme que Luna n'avait vue qu'en photo. Harry avait raison, elle avait vraiment un air doux et plein de bonté.

-Harry, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, puis se tournant vers Luna, Madame ? demanda la brune en recevant une éclair rouge dans l'œil.

-Trish, voici Luna Lovegood, une excellente amie.

-Bonjour, Madame Dursley, je suis ravie de vous connaitre.

-Entrez donc et appelez moi Trish. C'est très joli comme prénom, Luna.

-Merci c'est gentil à vous de me dire ça.

Dans le salon, à quatre pates sur le tapis, Dudley Dursley faisait rouler devant sa fille en grenouillette rose ornée d'un gigantesque lapin et vraiment perplexe, une grosse chenille à multiples roues multicolores.

-Quelle jolie petite fille, roucoula Luna en tendant les mains vers Noomie, hypnotisée par le fabuleux serre-tête.

-Salut Dudley, ajouta Harry en tendant la main à son cousin qui fit bien attention à ne pas lui broyer les phalanges. On vous a apporté un peu de lecture.

Luna délaissa un instant la fillette mécontente d'être privée de son nouveau jouet brillant pour extraire trois livres et deux journaux de son sac rose.

-Voilà. Alors, il y a une histoire générale de la magie, un résumé de l'histoire de Poudlard, Petits sorciers de 0 à 6 ans, la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur, c'est le journal de mon père.

-Votre père est journaliste ?

-Oui et je l'ai...hé là!

Le serre-tête de Luna venait de quitter sa chevelure pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers d'avides petites mains.

-Noomie! gronda Dudley.

-Bo! répondit sa fille en se mettant à mâchouiller sa prise.

Harry éclata de rire. Les autres suivirent et la sonnette retentit. Dudley sauta sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir. Harry dressa l'oreille car il reconnut soudain la voix perçante dans l'entrée. Manifestement Trish avait également reconnu la visiteuse. il espéra juste qu'elle serait seule. En voyant entrer sa tante flanquée de son mari, il soupira.

-Es-tu fou Duddy, que fait-il chez toi ? Pense un peu à ta fille enfin.

-J'y pense justement Maman, c'est bien pour ça qu'Harry et son amie sont là.

Le visage de Pétunia prit une nuance venimeuse. Elle se tourna vers son neveu.

-C'est toi! C'est ta vengeance, espèce d'immonde petit ingrat, ça ne t'a pas suffit de nous pourrir la vie pendant des années, de nous mettre en danger par ta seule présence.

Vernon regarda sa femme sans comprendre puis il regarda petite fille qui faisait léviter le serre-tête fabuleux au dessus de sa propre tête.

-Non...

-Mais si, regarde-le comme il est content de lui. Il a fait de notre petite fille un monstre...

-Déjà que c'était une moitié de négresse

-Ta gueule, papa! Fous moi le camp!

-Duddy...

-Dégagez, sortez de chez moi... je vous interdis d'insulter ma famille ou d'insulter Harry. Vous êtes ici chez moi.

Trish pleurait en silence sur le canapé en serrant sa fille contre elle. Luna avait la bouche ouverte et Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Dudley revint après avoir mis ses géniteurs à la porte.

-Je suis navré, vraiment...

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Ils consolèrent la pauvre Trish, qui finit enfin de sécher ses larmes en leur préparant un petit en cas avant qu'ils reprennent la route. Luna abandonna son serre-tête et Harry ses dernières illusions concernant son oncle et sa tante.

Cinq jours plus tard, Hermione arriva au Manoir Malfoy à la fin d'un bel l'après-midi. Le soleil n'était pas encore bas sur les jardins mais la lumière commençait déjà à baisser. L'air sentait le printemps mouillé, l'herbe était très verte et les premières fleurs s'épanouissaient en tapis multicolores dans les bordures des allées trop bien ratissées. Elle salua un Dawlish boudeur accompagné d'un autre auror qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Ils en avaient plus qu'assez de jouer les garde chiourme pour des ex-pensionnaires d'Azkaban. Mais ils devaient obéir aux ordres. Task l'attendait dans l'entrée. L'elfe l'accueillit avec force courbettes et la conduisit au bureau de son maître. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas frissonner le long des couloirs. Non, aucun mangemort n'allait surgir, non elle n'allait pas sentir le souffle fétide de Greyback sur sa nuque, non Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait plus de couteau pour lui trancher la gorge. Non, non et non.

Lucius l'attendait dans son bureau-bibliothèque, toujours plongé dans une lecture sans doute passionnante. Il lui accorda son regard moqueur numéro trois. Un regard qui voulait dire clairement, "quelle est cette chose insignifiante qui vient m'importuner dans mes passionnantes occupations?".

-Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez eu mon message.

-En effet. Votre hibou a bien fait son travail.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Avez-vous la somme convenue? continua-t-il sans même l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Hermione sortit une bourse de cuir rebondie de son sac et la posa, se retenant de la jeter, sur le bureau recouvert d'un plateau d'acajou précieux. La bourse produisit un bruit mat qui résonna dans le silence feutré de la pièce.

-Vérifiez.

-Je vous sais honnête, Miss.

- Je le suis. J'attend vos conclusions.

Lucius se leva en prenant la bourse et se dirigea le plus tranquillement du monde vers le fond de la pièce. Il frappa le mur de sa baguette pour révéler une cache dans la pierre. les pierres pivotèrent puis s'écartèrent comme une gigantesque boite à secret. Il y plaça la bourse et en sortit une liasse de parchemins. Les pierres reprirent leur place initiale. Tout aussi tranquillement, le maître des lieux retourna prendre place dans son fauteuil préféré.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit-il en désignant de sa cane un des fauteuil recouvert de velours jaune.

-Trop aimable.

-Je suppose que vous cherchez des descendants vivants de cette famille ?

-En effet, des descendants anglais de préférence.

-Donc les Villiers de Chercourt ne vous intéressent pas. Par contre en étudiant la généalogie de la famille d'Erlette, j'ai découvert qu'une des sœurs de ce Maximilien avait une descendance anglaise. Descendance que vous connaissez d'ailleurs.

-Pardon ?

-Dites-moi un peu Miss Granger, pourquoi recherchez-vous des descendants, est-ce un problème d'héritage ?

-Pas exactement et de toute façon cela ne vous regarde pas.

-En effet. Donc vous serez surement ravie d'apprendre que parmi cette branche anglaise on trouve vos amis les Weasley par l'entremise de leur mère qui est une Prewett.

C'était impossible, Molly n'avait pas reconnu le dessin même une fois terminé.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Absolument. Cinq familles sorcières descendent de cette Sophie-Julie. Les Prewett, les Mac Kinnon, les Beurk... que...

Un fracas insupportable retentit d'un coup dans l'entrée. Les vitres volèrent en éclats acérés. Hermione se jeta à terre se retrouvant nez à nez avec Lucius qui avait eu le même reflexe de survie.

-Où sont les traitres? hurlait une voix. Je veux leurs têtes blondes au bout d'une pique. Lucius sort de là avec ta putain et ton bâtard de fils!

-Dolohov! murmura Lucius en se relevant. Venez avec moi si vous tenez à votre peau, continua-t-il en tendant la main à Hermione.

-Mais... votre femme... Draco ?

-Pas là!

Lucius s'approcha de la bibliothèque et posa sa main sur la gargouille qui ornait le côté droit. Hermione vit les yeux de la bête briller et sa gueule s'ouvrir pour mordre. Le sang coula et les yeux changèrent de couleur. La bibliothèque pivota révélant un escalier. Elle suivit. Le passage se referma au moment où la porte du bureau explosa. Ils descendirent un escalier de pierre aux larges marches inégales. Dans le noir, elle manqua de s'étaler trois fois, se retenant de justesse à l'ex-mangemort. ils ressortirent dans la roseraie.

-Il faut aller au Ministère tout de suite, intervint Hermione.

-Vous n'êtes pas idiote. Allons...

Au moment où ils transplannaient, Yaxley arrivait à leur auteur. Il jura et son sort s'en alla avec les fuyards.

Quand Hermione se rematérialisa, elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en vie ainsi que Lucius mais qu'ils n'étaient pas tout au Ministère mais plutôt au beau milieu d'une forêt sombre.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Attendez un instant.

Lucius agita sa baguette et... rien ne se produisit. Rien du tout.

A Suivre...


	10. Le Bois de la Meute

Bois de La Meute.

C'était une forêt ancienne, inviolée par les humains. Du moins c'était l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Hermione. Elle se sentait toute petite, sans défense aucune et étrangère, importune surtout. Elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver là. Quel était cet endroit impossible? Où la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé des dizaines de fois. Rien, pas la plus petite étincelle, pas le moindre transplannage possible. La nuit était tombée et les arbres semblaient de plus en plus monstrueux et inquiétants. Leurs branches se balançaient au vent de la nuit pour agripper leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, pour griffer leurs visages. Une lune quasiment pleine perçait les nuages pommelés, jetant des lueurs fantomatiques sur le bois. Il y avait des choses qui remuaient dans les buissons et les ronces.

-A votre avis où sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme pour meubler le silence trompeur de la nuit.

-Dans une forêt, répondit Lucius très pince sans rire.

-Non, pas possible, je pensais que nous étions sur une plage de Miami. Je ne plaisante pas, où avons-nous atterri ?

-Yaxley est un spécialiste des sorts d'embrouillage, nous pouvons nous trouver n'importe où sur le globe mais je pencherais pour l'hémisphère nord et je préférerais de beaucoup le soleil de la Floride.

-Ca n'explique pas les problèmes de magie.

-Miss Granger, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un esprit supérieur, que savez-vous des zones noires ?

La jeune femme stoppa net, manquant de s'étaler sur la mouse humide en se prenant le pied dans une racine traitresse. Elle se retourna vers le blond, le regardant la bouche ouverte. Si Luna Lovegood lui avait tenu ce genre de discours, elle n'aurait pas été surprise une seule seconde mais quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy, là c'était une autre histoire.

-C'est... c'est... impossible. Les zones noires sont une légende, jamais personne n'a apporté la moindre preuve de leur existence.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous les problèmes que nous rencontrons ?

-Le sort de Yaxley ?

-Non, nous n'avons pas été touché, son sort n'a attaqué que l'énergie du transplannage.

La lune se cacha derrière les nuages et le noir total se fit. Un hibou s'envola, hululant à la nuit et les frôla de son aile épaisse. Hermione sursauta, manquant une nouvelle fois de s'étaler. L'uniforme talons-tailleur sous robe de sorcière brodée était parfait pour son travail au Ministère mais pitoyable pour une excursion en forêt hostile. Puis il y eut ce cri, un hurlement de douleur. Un appel au secours inarticulé, de la souffrance pure crachée au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Par là, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant à courir vers la source de la plainte.

-Miss Granger! Jeune idiote! Attendez! cria Lucius en la suivant quand même.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec le cadavre d'une héroïne de la guerre, contre celui dont il préférait toujours éviter de prononcer le nom, sur les bras. Encore des problèmes en perspective et franchement, il avait eu sa dose ces derniers temps. Il faisait attention où il mettait les pieds, la pluie récente avait creusée des ravines et fait s'écrouler une partie du terrain, ouvrant une plaie béante dans le sol de la forêt. En contrebas, une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même hurlait. Dans la boue, l'enfant... oui cela semblait être un enfant... se débattait en hurlant et pleurant. Hermione glissait déjà le long de la pente de boue pour lui porter secours. Lucius eut envie de lui dire de remonter tout de suite mais il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il suivit donc, après tout le gamin devait bien habiter quelque part et pouvoir leur expliquer comment sortir de ce cauchemar forestier.

-Monsieur Malfoy, venez m'aider, vite, il est coincé sous cette grosse branche et il doit avoir la jambe cassée.

Lucius approcha et d'un coup sec attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour l'écarter au plus vite.

-Mais!

-Etes-vous folle, regardez un peu ses yeux... et sa bouche.

Hermione regarda l'enfant qui se débattait en continuant de hurler. La lune éclairait le visage sale du gosse et se reflétait dans ses yeux jaunes.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle partagée entre l'épouvante et le dégout.

Il la regardait en grognant et ses petits crocs pointus dépassaient de sa bouche enfantine d'une façon obscène.

-Si, jeune sotte, c'est un loup-garou et vous alliez vous coller à lui.

-Il est si jeune, c'est pas possible de faire ça à un enfant de cet âge. Il a mal, il faut l'aider.

-Vous voulez vous faire mordre? Ce genre de saleté n'hésite jamais et la pleine lune est pour demain soir.

Hermione se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et s'approcha à nouveau de l'enfant qui continuait de hurler. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Il semblait avoir au moins quatre ou cinq ans. Et comme disait si bien l'autre, la pleine lune n'était que pour demain.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste t'aider, d'accord ?

Elle parlait bas et de façon monocorde sans hausser le ton pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle approcha sa main comme elle l'aurait fait d'un jeune chien rétif. Il huma, flaira, la paume de la jeune femme couverte de boue. Puis il lécha à plusieurs reprises avant de se remettre à gémir en essayant de dégager sa jambe blessée.

-Monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait, aidez moi. A trois, on soulève.

Lucius prit l'autre bout de la branche, pesta de devoir s'agenouiller dans la boue mais à trois il souleva de toutes ses forces pour envoyer la branche bouler plus loin. Le temps qu'il se relève cette espèce de folle de gryffondor s'employait déjà à poser un garrot au jeune animal qu'elle enveloppa dans sa cape avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle continuait de lui parler tout doucement et le gamin finit par tendre le bras vers la gauche.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure seulement guidés par les grognements et les signes du petit. Au détour d'une futaie, ils virent enfin des lueurs et de la fumée. Dans une clairière, s'élevaient une douzaine de cabanes de bois regroupées en cercle autour de plusieurs feux soigneusement entretenus. Cela sentait la résine, la fumée et la viande rôtie.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, une femme se jeta sur elle et lui arracha l'enfant des bras.

-Garn! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? intervint une voix masculine.

-On l'a aidé votre... Oumf...

Lucius venait de se prendre un uppercut en plein plexus solaire. Il se plia en deux en gémissant. Hermione voulut l'aider, elle se retrouva ceinturée solidement par deux loups surgis de nulle part. Ils étaient piégés chez une bande de loups-garous. Celui qui avait parlé, jeta des regards autour de lui. la femme avait disparu dans une des cabanes.

-Jent, Gallin, débarrassez-moi de ces deux unis et...

-Silence Argaï, tu oublies ton rang mon fils, le coupa une voix sèche.

L'homme-loup s'inclina, devant la silhouette voutée qui venait vers eux sortant d'une des cabanes, rougissant sous ses tatouages bleus. Une petite femme courbée par le poids des ans, s'appuyant sur une canne faite de bois sombre et noueux, enveloppée dans ses robes et ses châles, couleur de bois et de forêt, s'avança vers eux. Devant elle, les loups s'écartaient comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Inoffensive au premier abord. Mais son regard, Merlin tout puissant! Ses yeux luisaient comme deux pierres d'ambre sous la lumière de la lampe et les détaillaient sans pitié.

-Pardonne mon audace, Mère de tous. Je pensais bien faire.

Argaï se rangea sur le côté dans un mouvement fluide et extrêmement rapide. Au garde à vous. Absolument soumis, humble et obéissant soudain.

-Qu'avons-nous là? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de leurs visages. Des sorciers... et puissants...un sang ancien mais fort... oui.

Elle les reniflait, les flairait comme un chien qui suit une piste.

-Vous pouvez les lâcher mes petits, ils sont sans pouvoir parmi nous.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous nous trouvons, Madame? demanda Hermione en se frottant les avant-bras, là où ils l'avaient tenue si fermement comme dans un étau de fer.

Lucius se releva en jurant.

La vieille se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes au cœur du Bois de la Meute mais la vraie question à poser est que faites-vous ici, sorciers, si loin de votre monde ?

-C'est un accident si vous croyez...

-Silence! Dis-moi Ma Fille, tu n'as pas encore appris à tenir ton mâle ? Comment peut-il parler sans ta permission ?

Lucius allait exploser, Hermione lui écrasa le pied. Il serra les dents en la fusillant du regard mais eut la très bonne idée de ne plus rien dire.

-Le Bois de la Meute ? Pouvez-vous nous dire dans quel pays il se trouve ?

-Vous autres, unis, l'appelez l'Ecosse.

-Unis?

-Unimorphes, c'est ce que vous êtes pour nous, que vous soyez sorciers ou non. Votre place n'est pas ici mes jolis petits sang-purs, c'est bien comme ça que vous vous faites appeler parmi les vôtres. Votre sang, depuis longtemps, porte la magie, génération après génération.

-Je crains que vous ne fassiez une erreur, répondit Lucius beaucoup moins impressionné par la vieille. Miss Granger n'est...

-Elle a raison, intervint Hermione en avalant de travers.

Lucius la regarda avec un intérêt soudain. Hermione avait l'impression d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle. Il comprenait soudain certaines choses. La vieille était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de ce sorcier mal poli quand les loups s'écartèrent à nouveau.

-Mère, avec ta permission... la coupa une voix féminine.

Hermione vit venir vers eux, la femme qui lui avait presque arraché le petit garçon des bras. C'était une grande fille maigre, couverte elle aussi de tatouages bleus sur le visage et les épaules. Ses doigts étaient chargés de bagues et ses ongles étaient longs, noirâtres et taillés en pointes. Des ongles ou des griffes? Elle fut incapable de lui donner un âge quelconque.

-Ma fille.

-Je les prends sous ma protection, ils ont sauvé mon petit, je leur dois une vie. La meute leur doit une vie et vous osez les traiter comme des chiens sans maitres.

-Tu te crois déjà à ma place Rhain ?

-Mère, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Tu es responsable d'eux, accueille-les chez toi, dans un jour et une nuit nous les mènerons au véhicule pour qu'ils partent. J'ai dit et maintenant que chacun retourne à ses affaires.

-Merci madame, commença Hermione.

-Suivez-moi, répondit la jeune louve en lui faisant, de la main, signe de se taire.

Ils suivirent donc.

A Suivre...


End file.
